Forced Love
by francisamy granger
Summary: Fueron obligados a casarse sin amor, lucharan por ese matrimonio o dejaran que acabe antes de comenzar.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada les digo hola...como estan? espero que bien, esta historia ya esta terminada pero como en este momento tengo un poco de tiempo la he editado, he pulido mi escritura (eso espero) y he corregido la ortografia que tantas personas me han pedido que corrigiera...para los que la quieren volver a leer con las mejoras bienvenidos y para quienes la leen por primera vez espero que les guste

Los personajes pertenecen a la extraordinaria JK Rowling pero la historia es mia

Capítulo 1

POV HERMIONE

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ataviada en un elegante vestido asistiendo a otra pomposa fiesta de uno de los tantos amigos de mi padre, la razón de la celebración…creo que ni los organizadores mismos lo sabían, y yo lo único que deseaba era estar en mi casa con un libro entre mis manos perdiéndome entre sus hojas y fabulosos manuscritos, no en vano estudiaba medicina, pero como siempre mi deber como la hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes del país tenía mayor relevancia y debía sonreír a cuanta persona me saludase sin siquiera recordar si los conocía, pero esa es mi vida y tengo que aceptarla aunque no me guste.

-Patrick Granger, me da mucho gusto que hayas venido…..han sido muchos años-saludo a mi padre un señor alto de cabello negro y ojos color almendra acompañada de una mujer un tanto más baja que él, pelirroja y de unos impresionantes ojos verdes-permíteme presentarte a mi querida esposa…..ella es Lily-la mujer dio un paso adelante y sonriendo extendió su mano hacia mi padre quien no tardo en tomarla aceptando el saludo-veo que vienes acompañado de la linda Jane, es un placer también volver a verla mi señora-saludo el esta vez a mi madre

-tu siempre tan encantador James, Lily me da gusto conocerla he escuchado hablar mucho de usted-respondió mi madre saludando también a la señora

-es placer es todo mío- dijo ella- pero veo que vienen acompañados de alguien más-mencionó reparando en mi presencia-ummmm si no me equivoco es su hija ¿o no?

-si es nuestra hija, Hermione querida, ven a saludar-me llamo mamá

-mucho gusto Sres. Potter soy Hermione Granger, permítanme decirles que este lugar es simplemente exquisito-dijo yo tratando de ser amable

-gracias querida, eres encantadora-me sonrojé ante su alago-pero déjenme también que yo les presente a mi hijo…Harry-llamo ella a un joven que se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros conversando con algunas personas-ven a conocer a unos amigos

-buenas noches, es un placer conocerlos, soy Harry…..Harry Potter-al tenerlo de frente noté que era muy parecido al Sr. James, más joven, pero sus ojos habían heredado el mismo tono que los de su madre, un increíble verde esmeralda. Era realmente apuesto…..nos saludó a todos de la mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro

-el placer es nuestro, hijo, somos Patrick y Jane Granger-dijo señalándose él y a mi madre-y esta es nuestra preciosa hija Hermione-sonreí en señal de saludo

-por qué no dejamos que nuestros hijos se conozcan mejor mientras vamos por una copa y hablamos de negocios-invitó James a mis padres

-me parece una excelente idea-coincidió papa, y se alejaron sin importar lo que nosotros opináramos. Siempre era así, a la menor oportunidad que tenían de dejarme lo hacían, en especial si me encontraba en la compañía de un muchacho, al parecer mis padres piensan que ya debo casarme, aunque apenas tengo 21 años, creo que aun soy muy joven para ello.

-mmmm por tu cara creo que no te agradó la idea de que nos dejaran solos-dijo el sacándome de mi ensoñación-si te molesta te dejo sola

-no, no, no pienses eso, lo que sucede es que ellos siempre hacen lo mismo-trate de justificarme

-¿hacer que?-dijo el un tanto confundido

-olvídalo, es algo sin importancia

-¿segura?...entonces no te molestara acompañarme por una copa mientras charlamos un poco…si te soy sincero esto me está aburriendo un poco

-está bien

La plática fue amena, pude darme cuenta de que no era un hombre odioso y vanidoso como lo eran muchos de los que conocía, en realidad era muy agradable, también pude enterarme de que trabaja con su padre en la empresa que pronto heredará, es graduado en marketing y administración, eso me sorprendió mucho pues supuse que aun estudiaba, luce muy joven, pero en realidad tiene 30 años, la verdad no lo parece; yo también le comente algo de mi vida, se enteró de que estoy pronta a graduarme de médico, él también se sorprendió puesto que generalmente alguien se recibía de doctor como mínimo a las 23 o 24 años, pero yo le explique que debido a mis excelentes calificaciones pude tomar más materias y así concluir pronto mi carrera; en resumen llegamos a conocernos un poco, pero la verdad dudo mucho que eso importe porque lo más probable es que no nos volvamos a encontrar.

POV HARRY

Estaba tan agotado, este día sin duda había sido una de los más difíciles de mi vida, no sé en realidad como voy a poder con todo lo que se me viene encima cuando mi padre me ceda la presidencia, necesitaré de un muy buen asistente como mínimo….sin poder evitarlo recordé a Hermione, es increíble como esa chica puede con tanto, para la mayoría de las personas la medicina es algo complicada, pero para ella resulta todo tan fácil, tan joven y en poco tiempo se graduará, sonreí ante eso, era una mujer muy especial, lo noté tan solo al verla y es tan hermosa, no me molestaría volvérmela a encontrar pronto.

-ya estás aquí-me saco papa de mis pensamientos

-eso parece-le dije yo

-mira llego esto en la mañana- me entrego un sobre y lo abrí para ver que contenía-es una invitación, al parecer tu primo Neville ya sentó cabeza-dijo un tanto molesto

-si, ya lo creo…..nada y más y nada menos que con Hanna, no lo veía venir-dije mirándolo, pero al ver su cara le pregunté-¿sucede algo malo?

-malo malo no creo que sea….sé que no te gusta que ni tu madre ni yo nos metamos en tu vida, pero ya es hora de que tú también sientes cabeza

-tienes toda la razón…odio que se metan en mi vida-me enojé al ver que iba a comenzar con lo mismo de siempre otra vez

-pero lo hacemos por tu bien hijo…ya tienes 30 años, y tu padre tiene razón, no te gustaría tener a una mujer a tu lado que te ame, que te de hijos…..con quien puedas envejecer-intervino mi madre ingresando a la sala donde nos encontrábamos papa y yo

-claro que me gustaría, pero esa mujer aun no llega, tendrán que esperar un poco

-pero cuanto más…no quiero esperar 10 años para que me des una nieto, conoces a tantas mujeres, elije a una, cortéjala y cásate con ella, no es demasiado pedir-dijo mi madre suplicante

-¡¿que no es mucho pedir?!…prácticamente me estás diciendo que debo casarme a como dé lugar sin importar nada, y si es una mujer oportunista que lo único que quiere es mi dinero, porque la mayoría lo son…¿no crees que pongo en peligro mi felicidad?

-pues sí, pero al paso que vas nunca te casaras…James dile algo-se dirigió mi mama a papa un tanto desesperada

-tu madre tiene razón…y si no te casas en un año creo que me veré en la necesidad de buscar otro heredero en vista de que al parecer tu no harás crecer el linaje de la familia-dijo el indiferente

-¿qué?-exclame sorprendido-está bien, me casaré…..-juraría que vi que de los ojos de mi madre salían estrellitas-me casare con Hermione Granger…única y exclusivamente con ella-dije exasperado-consigan que ella acepte y tendrán lo que quieren- Salí del lugar sin poder aguantar un segundo más, sé que será muy difícil para mis padres conseguir que ella acepte pero si lo hace seria genial, creo que no puedo pensar en nadie mejor que ella para estar a mi lado

POV HERMIONE

Estaba sentada frente a mis padres mientras ellos compartían miradas nerviosas de vez en cuando, no se para que me llamaron pero ya me está cansando tanto nerviosismo por parte de ellos

-¿me van a decir de una vez que pasa?-dije levantándome hastiada de esto

-hija lo que tenemos que decirte es muy importante-dijo mi madre haciendo que me sentara nuevamente-tienes que estar tranquila ¿si?

-estoy tranquila…..pero no lo estaré por mucho tiempo si siguen con esto

-cariño-comenzó mi padre- recuerdas a Harry Potter-asentí a su mención-bueno pues, sabes que su padre y yo tenemos algunos negocios en común….lo que sucede es que de mi parte esos negocios están teniendo algunas fallas, y solo cuento con James para poder resolverlas

-y yo que tengo que ver en eso-pregunte confundida, en verdad no estaba entendiendo nada

-bueno pues hija sin darle más vueltas al asunto…te casaras con Harry-respondió mamá

-¿qué?...es una broma verdad, tiene que serlo-es la peor jugada que me han hecho en la vida, empecé a reír amargamente pero me detuve al volver a escuchar a mi padre

-no Hermione, no es una broma, si no te casas con él, James me retirara todo su apoyo y tendremos deudas tan grandes que podrían incluso llevarme a la cárcel

-pero porque yo papa, Harry es un hombre de mundo, él puede estar con cualquier mujer que le plazca, pero ¿por qué yo?-las lágrimas de desesperación ya inundaban mis ojos

-no lo sé mi vida…quizá hubo algo en ti que le agrado la otra noche que se conocieron-trataba mama de tranquilizarme sentándose a mi lado frotando mi espalda

-pero si no hubo nada especial….no lo hare, no accederé ante tamaña locura-no me casaría con alguien a quien apenas conozco

-pero hija, por favor….piensa en nosotros, en tu carrera…..lo más probable es que ya no la puedas terminar-uy ahí si toco mi punto débil

-pero no quiero hacerlo mama…..-dije abrazándola fuertemente y llorando como niña pequeña

-bebe, veras que no es tan malo, él se ve un buen muchacho-trato papa de disminuir mi miedo

-es mucho mayor que yo-tenía que recurrir hasta mis últimas alternativas para librarme de esto

-no lo es tanto…además ni lo parece….vamos cariño, veras que con el tiempo y hasta terminas enamorándote de el-me animo mama

-no lo creo-como siempre yo tan testaruda

-nunca lo sabrás si no intentas…vamos dale una oportunidad…¿lo harás?-que mujer más insistente, ya sé de donde herede mi testarudez

-está bien…pero solo lo hago por ustedes….y mi carrera-espero no arrepentirme de esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

POV HERMIONE

No podía creer el lio en el que me había metido, tan solo ayer era una chica normal, con pasatiempos normales, amigos normales y sobre todo sin novio. Ahora soy nada más y nada menos que la prometida de uno de los hombres más cotizados del país, no solo por su amplia billetera sino también por su linda apariencia, no podía estar más nerviosa.

Ginny y Luna, mis mejoras amigas, me ayudaban a prepararme para la que se supone seria mi gran noche, mi madre estaba tratando de quitar las arrugas de mi vestido de novia, aunque este no las tuviera, no pude evitar entristecerme al saber que no solo tendría que casarme con alguien a quien no amaba, sino que también esta sería mi primera relación de pareja, me resulta irónico pensar que la primera vez que voy a estar con un hombre va a ser después de casarme sabiendo que no deseo eso.

-ya es hora de que te pongas el vestido o se nos hará tarde-es verdad la hora se acerca, me levanté de donde estaba sentada y permití que me ayudasen a colocarme el vestido-te ves hermosa cariño-dijo mama

-es cierto amiga, solo quita esa carita que no es un funeral es una boda-dijo Luna a lo que Ginny asintió -además deberías sentirte afortunada-la mire confundida-sin proponértelo atrapaste a uno de los hombres más cotizados del país…o me vas a negar que no está hecho un papazote

-no me resulta gracioso, y que Ron no te escuche hablar así porque no me gustaría ver como se pone-me dirigí al espejo para observar mi reflejo, lucía un hermosos pero sencillo vestido blanco, straplees, largo y de encaje, era bellísimo sin duda y se amoldaba muy bien a mi cuerpo, mi maquillaje era muy simple pero resaltaba lo necesario, sinceramente lo que menos me preocupa en este momento es como luzco lo único que quiero es que termine lo más pronto posible, suspire al escuchar como alguien más ingresaba a la habitación

-oh querida luces preciosa-yo solo atine a sonreírle a la que en unos minutos más se convertiría en mi suegra-ya es hora de que vayas saliendo, está todo listo, pero antes-se acercó a mi extendiéndome una pequeña caja, me sorprendí cuando vi su contenido…. era un pequeña cadena de oro con un dije en el centro-James me la regalo cuando nos casamos, perteneció a su madre, pero antes fue de su abuela, es una reliquia familiar

-es hermosa…pero yo no…no podría

-tonterías, esta cadenita debe pasar de generación en generación y es a ti a quien pertenece ahora-saco la cadenita de su estuche y me la coloco en el cuello-te queda perfecta

-muchas gracias

-no hay problema…ahora vamos ya todos nos están esperando

Camine nerviosa por los pasillos del lugar donde se celebraría mi boda, aun no me acostumbro a la idea, llegué al lugar en el que se encontraba mi padre; mis damas de honor, es decir mis amigas y mi madre y suegra iban tras mío, comencé a escuchar la melodía que indicaba que era hora de que todo comenzara

-ustedes entran primero-les indico mi suegra a las chicas antes de prácticamente correr a su lugar junto a su marido

Al mirar al frente pude ver al que de ahora en adelante seria mi marido, se veía muy elegante y apuesto, a su lado se encontraban dos sujetos aparentemente de su edad, no los conocía pero tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Podría jurar que Harry se veía nervioso, me dispuse a observarlo para tratar de saber si se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo, mas no pude seguirlo haciendo cuando mi padre me tomo de la mano haciendo que entrelazara mi brazo con el suyo

-tranquila cariño, veras como todo irá bien-me dijo el al notar que temblaba

Avanzamos lentamente por el camino de rosas que me guiaba a mi futuro marido; mientras caminaba, sonreía a los invitados que me miraban como si fuera el día más feliz de sus vidas, obviamente no conocía ni a la mitad de aquella gente, pero estaba tan acostumbrada que ya no importaba

-es lo más preciado que tengo, cuídala con tu vida-escuche decir a mi padre y supe que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino

Harry me tomo de la mano dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa a la que no pude corresponder, nos colocamos frente al altar y la ceremonia dio inicio

-estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas personas…

El resto de la ceremonia fue historia, solo recuerdo cuando di el sí, lo hice más como si fuera una orden que como si realmente lo quisiera, lo que nunca voy a olvidar es el momento en que nos declararon marido y mujer

-…puede besar a la novia

POV HARRY

La note nerviosa desde el principio, trate de darle seguridad de vez en cuando apretando ligeramente su mano pero la verdad es que yo también estaba muy nervioso.

No creí que mis padres consiguieran que esto se diera, cuando lo pedí, solo lo hice para zafarme de uno de sus tantos sermones, pero en este momento no puedo sentirme más afortunado, estaba uniendo mi vida a una mujer excepcional.

-…puede besar a la novia-sentí como se tensaba ella, la acerque un poco a mí y trate de infundirle un poco de confianza tomando su cintura y acariciando suavemente su mejilla

-tranquila-y coloque un pequeño beso en sus labios, el instante sentí como se relajaba y me correspondía haciendo que el beso durara un poco más, inmediatamente los aplausos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar

El resto del tiempo lo pasamos de abrazo en abrazo recibiendo las felicitaciones de los presentes, no pudimos estar mucho tiempo juntos puesto que en seguida sus amigas se la llevaron a sabrá Dios hacer que cosa

Solo pude tenerla otra vez en mis brazos cuando anunciaron el primer baile de los novios, me acerque a ella que en ese momento estaba sentada con sus padres y le ofrecí mi mano, ella pareció dudarlo un poco pero la tomo, nos dirigimos al centro de la pista, sostuve una de sus manos entre la mías mientras la otra la colocaba en su cintura, al sonar la música comenzamos a balancearnos lentamente

-¿cómo te sientes?-le pregunte

-¿cómo crees?...cuando nos conocimos nunca creí que terminaríamos en esta situación

-¿estás muy molesta?

-no….si…un poco, si te soy sincera en estos momentos no puedo definir mis sentimientos

-entonces me odias?

-no, no te odio-eso me tranquilizó un poco-pero eso no significa que no estoy molesta…solo déjame asimilarlo-y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro, la acerque más hacia a mi

-tranquila…hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que esto funcione, veras que seremos felices-dije optimista

-eso espero-suspiro ella

El resto de la fiesta la pasamos evitándonos, solo estuvimos juntos cuando nos tocó cortar el pastel y para las tantas fotos que insistió mi madre eran necesarias.

-creo que ya es hora de que los novios se retiren para que puedan disfrutar cómodamente de su noche de bodas-escuché a mi madre decir por el micrófono, me tense ante lo que eso significaba

Enseguida mire a mi ahora esposa y vi que al parecer las palabras de mi madre habían causado el mismo efecto en ella que en mi

-Vamos chicos el auto los espera fuera-insistió mi madre

Me acerque a Hermione que en ese momento se despedía de sus padres y amigas, hice lo propio también despidiéndome y sin más nos dirigimos hacia donde nos había indicado mamá

El viaje fue algo tenso, tanto ella como yo nos limitamos a mirar por la ventana del auto sin siquiera dirigirnos una palabra

Llegamos a una casa ubicada un tanto alejada de la ciudad, había pertenecido a mis abuelos y tras unas cuantas reparaciones la había adecuado para que se convirtiera en mi hogar, era un buen lugar para comenzar una familia

-¿te gusta?-le pregunte al ver que ella observaba embelesada el lugar

-si…es preciosa-me sonrió ella

-aquí será donde viviremos, todas nuestras cosas ya están en nuestra habitación-al parecer eso no le agrado pues su sonrisa se perdió de inmediato-sígueme y te muestro donde esta-dije yo restándole importancia

Nos dirigimos al piso superior e ingresamos a la primera habitación que se impuso ante nosotros

La habitación era enorme, le indique que cada uno tenía un armario donde nuestras pertenencias ya estaban acomodadas, la cama era también grande, como la que yo tenía en casa, así mismo le mostré el amplio baño y un balcón que daba al patio y que además tenía una piscina de aspecto antiguo, la casa era un verdadero palacio, creo que invertí muy bien mi dinero.

-creo que me voy a cambiar-escuche que decía ella un tanto nerviosa

Vi cómo se dirigía al baño llevando algo entre sus manos, no le preste mucha atención y me dispuse a servir un poco de vino que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, seguro fue idea de mamá, tomé una copa y me la lleve a los labios, mmmm estaba delicioso, tome otra copa y serví otro poco para ella, me saque el saco, y comencé a desabotonar mi camisa, la deje así mientras me dirigía al balcón a aspirar un poco de aire fresco

Pasaron cerca de unos 10 minutos para que ella saliera, pero cuando lo hizo me quede estático, frente a mí se encontraba Hermione enfundada en un delicado camisón blanco, no cabe duda de que esta noche sería interesante

POV HERMIONE

No podía estar más nerviosa, decidí cambiarme el vestido por algo más cómodo, busque en mi armario una de mis piyamas pero me llamo la atención un atuendo que mi madre me había mostrado hace un par de días, recuerdo que ella me dijo que eso era lo que usaban las mujeres para su noche de bodas…para seducir a sus maridos, me sonrojé a la sola imagen de mi usando eso para seducir a mi marido, será que Harry se enoja si le pido que me espere hasta que esté lista para dar ese paso?

Decidí no pensar más en eso y diciéndole a Harry que iba al baño me encamine hacia el lugar, me saque el hermoso vestido y me coloque el delicado camisón…al decir verdad me quedaba muy bien, aunque nunca había usado uno de esos, ¿qué pensaría Harry al verme vestida así?

Su cara era un poema cuando me vio salir del baño, me miraba de arriba a abajo y juraría que vi sus ojos oscurecerse

Camino lentamente hacia a mí y me ofreció una copa que dudosamente yo acepte

-te ayudará a relajarte un poco-y como era lo que más necesitaba me la bebí de un sorbo

-¿quieres un poco más?

-si por favor-no estaba acostumbrada a beber pero necesito relajarme

Volvió a servirme y otra vez lleve la copa a mis labios, sin embargo esta vez el no dejo que la terminara y me la arrebato de las manos, inmediatamente sentí como me tomaba de la cintura y me acercaba a él para luego besarme de lleno en la boca

Me siento flotar cuando me besa, sus labios son suaves pero a la vez rudos, suspiro sin poder evitarlo, es la segunda vez que el me besa y ya siento que mi cuerpo comienza a responder a sus estímulos

Le correspondo dejando que deslice su lengua a través de mis labios, nunca me habían besado así, tampoco es que tuviera mucha experiencia en esto, pero algo sabia

Comienza a acariciarme a través de la delgada tela del camisón, primero mi espalda y luego sus manos descienden hasta posarse en mi trasero, me tenso ente ello, él lo nota y se separa

-shuuuu tranquila…no te hare daño-me releje un poco ante eso

Volvió a besarme esta vez tomándome en brazos de manera horizontal, me sujete a su cuello para no caerme, el me deposito en la cama y se incorporó para sacarse la camisa, no pasaron ni 3 segundos y volvió al acecho

Se separó de mi boca para dirigirse a mi mandíbula y luego a mi cuello, sentía maripositas por donde sus labios pasaban, no sé en que momento paso, pero deje de sentir miedo ahora solo me concentraba en las increíbles sensaciones que el producía en mi

Descendió un poco más y repartió muchos besos en el comienzo de mi pecho, yo solo podía estrujar las sabanas sin atreverme a mas, poco a poco fue subiendo el camisón hasta sacármelo por la cabeza, me sonroje cuando el observo mi pecho desnudo pero el de inmediato unió su boca a la mía haciendo que nuestros pechos desnudos hicieran contacto, gemí

No duro mucho porque un momento después du boca se estaba adueñando de mis pechos, me arquee sobrepasada de placer, clavando mis uñas en la cama, sin embargo el tomo una de mis manos y la dirigió a su nuca

-has que ambos lo disfrutemos-me dijo; al principio no lo entendí pero al sentir como succionaba con fuerza mi pezón apreté con fuerza el cabello de su nuca y dirigí mi otra mano a su espalda comenzando a acariciarla de arriba abajo, el gimió en respuesta y supe a qué se refería

No duramos mucho así puesto que él se levantó para poder quitarse el pantalón y su ropa interior, desvié mi mirada ante su imagen desnuda, pero él me tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirase a la cara mientras se colocaba sobre mí, pude sentir su miembro erecto en mi vientre, volví a sonrojarme

El bajo lentamente la única prenda que me quedaba y delicadamente me abrió las piernas ubicándose en medio de ellas

Respire profundo sintiendo como se abría paso en mi interior, mordí mis labios para evitar que un grito saliera ante el dolor que me inundo, pero el pareció darse cuenta ya que se detuvo

Comenzó a besar mi rostro limpiando con sus labios las lágrimas traicioneras que abandonaron mis ojos, lo sentí moverse nuevamente pero esta vez ya no sentía dolor, ahora era un inmenso placer el que me llenaba

Harry se dedicó a embestirme lentamente mientras tomaba una de mis piernas y la colocaba alrededor de su espalda haciendo más fácil sus movimientos y yo no podía contener los gemidos que salían de mi boca a medida que sentía un remolino en mi vientre que iba creciendo cada vez más

Hasta que no lo pude aguantar y explote, alcance el máximo placer en el mismo momento en que sentí que él se derramaba dentro de mí y se dejaba caer ocultando su cabeza en el hueco que formaban mi cabeza y mi cuello

Luego de unos minutos en los que intente recuperar mi normal ritmo respiratorio, él se quitó de encima mío y se recostó a un lado atrayéndome a su cuerpo, yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, el besó mi cabello

-descansa, mañana amanecerás adolorida

Me deje llevar por Morfeo, sin duda este es uno de los ámbitos del matrimonio donde no tendremos problemas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

POV HERMIONE

Desperté al sentir frio, una pequeña ráfaga de aire que se coló por mis piernas descubiertas, de inmediato noté que estaba sola, lo cual era raro ya que se supone que me había abrazado a mí ahora marido antes de quedar dormida.

No pude evitar sentir un poco de incomodidad al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior

Harry había sido muy dulce conmigo, hizo que disfrutara cada una de sus caricias, y que vibrara tras sus atenciones, una sonrisa tonta se formó en mi rostro al descubrir que mis noches serian así de ahora en adelante

-veo que ya despertaste-vi a Harry entrar a la habitación arrastrando un carrito con lo que se supone es nuestro desayuno, me incorpore rápidamente para cubrirme y realice una mueca cuando sentí una pequeña molestia en mis muslos internos-te dije que amanecerías adolorida, ¿Cómo dormiste?

-ammm bien, este…..es el desayuno ¿verdad?-me sentí tonta al preguntar lo obvio pero trataba de ocultar mi nerviosismo ante su presencia

-sí, así es….porque no te das un baño y luego desayunamos juntos

-está bien-me levante rápidamente con la sabana cubriendo mi cuerpo e ingrese al baño, al menos ahí estaría sola

Observe mi reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba arriba del lavamanos, al parecer el hecho de que las recién casadas irradian felicidad no aplica para mí, bueno al menos tampoco luzco tan desdichada, me daría una ducha con agua bien fría a ver si así puedo relajar mis adoloridos músculos

Mientras sentía el agua recorrer mi cuerpo me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que cambiarían de ahora en adelante, mas no pude seguir divagando en ello pues sentí unas frías manos acariciar mi espalda, me voltee ajustada pero unos labios gruesos y seductores sellaron los míos

-quieres que te ayude a enjabonarte

-emmmm yo….-de verdad no me esperaba esto, no me dejo terminar y volvió a besarme apoyándome contra la pared haciéndome olvidar el pequeño dolor que sentía antes

POV HARRY

-este es mi hogar, es el lugar en donde crecí y donde mis abuelos fundaron su familia-le dije mostrándole la casa en la que había vivido mis primeros años de vida

-es muy linda, no sabía que fueras del campo

-pues así es, hace ya casi veinte años que nos mudamos a la ciudad, pero me gusta venir aquí de vez en cuando

-es un lugar muy bonito, siempre me ha gustado el campo…es muy…..tranquilo

-si lo sé, ven vamos a dejar las cosas a mi habitación y te sigo mostrando el lugar, te tengo una sorpresa-espero que le guste

-has montado a caballo alguna vez-le pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a los establos

-si lo he hecho un par de veces, de hecho siempre quise tener un caballo pero mi papa nunca me dejo tener uno porque él y mi mama no son muy adeptos a estos lugares

-ya veo, pero como a mí me encanta, vendremos muy a menudo, espero no te moleste

-no para nada al contrario me encanta

-entonces más te va a gustar el regalo que tengo para ti-entré el establo y saqué a una linda yegua de color negro, era hermosa en verdad

-es hermosa, hola preciosa-ella acaricio al animal a modo de saludo

-si lo es y es tuya

-no es verdad, ¿en serio?...muchas gracias-se lanzó a mis brazos para darme un apretado abrazo al cual no me negué

-ahora porque no la pruebas y vamos a dar un paseo-la solté y la ayude a subirse a la yegua

-¿puedo ponerle un nombre o ya tiene?-me pregunte mientras yo montaba mi caballo

-puedes ponerle tu un nombre ¿Cómo quieres llamarla?

-no sé, mmmmm quizá Hedwig, si ese es ¿Qué te parece?

-excelente vamos ¡jia!

POV HERMIONE

No puedo creer que me haya regalado un caballo, mejor dicho yegua, esta hermosa, es algo que había querido por mucho tiempo, no sé cómo habrá sabido que me gustaban pero la verdad ahora no importa

-Sra. Potter….Sra. Potter…Sra. Potter…Sra. Hermione

- ah… si…..lo siento dígame-aun no me acostumbro a mi nuevo nombre

-dice el señor Potter que la espera fuera en el patio, quiere presentarle a alguien

-ok está bien, gracias-me dirigí al lugar, ¿a quién conoceré esta vez?

Mi querido marido había hecho que prepararan una parrillada en honor a nuestra llegada, tal parece que a esta familia le gusta celebrar todo, aunque las cosas sean una total farsa

-Hermione, cariño-desde cuando me dice así-quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante, él es Sirius Black mi padrino-aquel señor era muy apuesto calculo que de la edad de los papas de Harry se veía amable

-mucho gusto-le extendí mi mano cordialmente

-el gusto es mío-dijo el tomándola-valla Harry creo que te quedaste corto al describirme a esta bella niña, es todo un encanto

-si lo sé, pero ahora la tienes aquí en frente

-es verdad, linda Hermione déjame darte la bienvenida a la familia, te aseguro que este muchacho te hará muy feliz

-muchas gracias y eso espero-al parecer él no sabe bajo qué condiciones nos casamos

-no es nada, pero porque no pasamos a sentarnos, ya me está dando hambre

Estuvimos conversando un buen rato hasta que decidí que era hora de ir a descansar, Harry se quedó un rato más con su padrino conversando sobre cosas de ganado y no sé qué otra cosa más

Me puse un ligero camisón no tan provocador como el de la noche anterior pero igual era muy ligero, creo que ahora debo acostumbrarme a usarlos, en el momento en que me metía en la cama para dormir apareció Harry en el dormitorio

-¿te ibas a dormir sin mí?

-creí que ibas a demorarte más con tu padrino, además no me dijiste que te esperara

-sí, lo siento, pero porque no aprovechamos que estoy aquí y hacemos algo diferente-se acercó y me beso recostándome lentamente en la cama y ubicándose sobre mí, se ve que no se aburre de esto, y al parecer yo tampoco

POV HARRY

La vida de casados era muy buena, tener una mujer hermosa con la que puedo estar cada vez que quiera es muy placentero, sin duda el haberme casado con Hermione era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida

-si mama estoy bien-detuve mi caminar al escucharla hablar, al parecer estaba en la sala, decidí quedarme donde estaba para poder escuchar lo que decía

-no mami, no te preocupes, Harry me trata muy bien, como tu dijiste es todo un caballero-sonreí ante ello

-claro que no-note enojo en su voz

-mama entiéndelo de una vez, yo no me estoy enamorando de él y dudo mucho que algún día llegue a hacerlo, Harry y yo apenas nos conocemos, no creo que tengamos cosas en común-fruncí el ceño, ella de verdad creía eso

-lo se mama, y lo intento, pero yo te puse mi condición-de que estaba hablando-esta farsa durara lo que tenga que durar y después…. pues cada uno por su lado, sabes que solo me casé por ayudar a papa pero no pueden obligarme a estar toda la vida con alguien a quien no amo

Así que eso es lo que ella quiere, estar con migo por un tiempo hasta que su papi tenga estabilidad, y yo como un tonto dispuesto a hacerla feliz y hasta ya me estaba enamorando de ella

Pues ya basta, ahora solo me dedicare a tomar lo que me corresponde, después de todo no he de tener mucho tiempo, a lo mucho y hasta un heredero me da, si eso es, eso es lo que voy a obtener de ella, un hijo; de esa manera mis padres me dejaran en paz y nunca más voy a tener que preocuparme en buscar a una mujer con la que deba compartir mi vida, y todos felices

Esa noche fue la primer vez en la que no me dedique a complacer a mi mujer, ya encontrara ella muchos hombres que quieran brindarle eso, ahora solo tratare de que me dé un hijo y cuando lo consiga como ella dijo, cada quien por su lado

POV HERMIONE

Aún sigo sin creer el cambio que ha sufrido Harry; de un momento a otro solo se dedica a dirigirme un par de monosílabos y hasta podría decir que me está evadiendo

Lo peor de todo es que en la noche pasada cuando compartíamos el lecho fue muy brusco y tosco, no le importó en lo más mínimo si yo me sentía bien o no, ni siquiera logre alcanzar un orgasmo; al contrario ni bien termino salió de mí, se cubrió con las sabanas y me dio la espalda

Que rayos habrá sucedido para que se comporte de tal manera, estoy tan intrigada. Si bien es cierto no pretendo que este sea un matrimonio perfecto, ni que dure toda la vida; pero al menos me hubiera gustado que el tiempo que pasemos juntos sea agradable tal como el me lo prometió, no quiero que terminemos odiándonos, de verdad no quiero eso

Creo que lo único que me queda por hacer es tratar de que al menos la cordialidad sobreviva, ya que al parecer la pasión ya murió


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

POV HARRY

Después de una muy corta estadía en la hacienda de mis padres mí ahora esposa y yo regresamos al que sería nuestro "hogar"

Tal y como dije mi trato hacia ella cambio mucho, ahora era lo que ella quería que fuera, una simple persona con la que tiene una deuda y con la que conviviría hasta darla por pagada

No voy a negar que esto me hace sentir muy mal, sobretodo en el momento de compartir la cama en la intimidad, no estoy acostumbrado a obtener placer sin antes concederlo a la persona con la me encuentro y más si tengo sentimientos hacia la misma

Pero no pienso divagar más en eso, tome una decisión y pienso mantenerla, obtendré lo que quiero y luego la dejare ir, tal como ella quiere, al menos le voy a conceder ese gusto

-¿a qué hora tienes que estar en tu facultad?-le pregunte mientras la miraba guardar libros en su bolso

-ammm en unos 20 minutos ¿Por qué?

-te voy a dejar, tengo que pasar a la oficina a dejar unos papeles-al menos voy a disfrutar el tiempo que me pertenezca

-no es necesario, yo puedo tomar un taxi

-ya te dije que yo te paso dejando, y así conozco mejor el lugar en donde estudias

-está bien-accedió con el ceño fruncido, al parecer está molesta

En el transcurso de la casa a la universidad nadie dijo ni una palabra, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, cuando hubimos llegado al lugar me vi obligado a hablar

-¿a qué hora sales?

-no lo sé, creo que a eso de las 6 ¿Por qué?

-me llamas apenas sales

-para que

-es obvio, para venirte a recoger

-pero yo no quiero que me vengas a recoger, yo puedo irme sola

-no, es muy tarde y no quiero que te pase nada

-soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme yo sola, no necesito que nadie me vigile, no se quién te crees que eres….

-tu marido, eso soy, y como tal velo por ti y tu seguridad, así que me vas a llamar para decirme a qué hora sales y punto-le dije severamente, al menos me iba a hacer respetar-y así va a ser de ahora en adelante, ¿entiendes?

Ella no dijo nada pero en su cara se notaba lo enojada que estaba, se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y cuando estaba a punto de bajar del coche la tomé de la mano impidiéndoselo

-qué quieres-en verdad estaba furiosa

-acaso no te vas a despedir como Dios manda-la jale hacia mí y le plante un largo y profundo beso-ahora sí, ya puedes irte y no te olvides en llamarme

Eso la hizo poner aún más furiosa, se separó bruscamente de mí y salió del auto dando un portazo, la vi dirigirse a un grupo de personas en las que pude reconocer a una de sus amigas, Luna creo que era su nombre, bueno no importa no tendré ni tiempo de conocer a sus amistades, al menos el hecho de molestarla un poco me puso de buen humor, espero y no sea un mal día

POV HERMIONE

Harry Potter es un tonto, es imposible que en algún momento yo haya creído que era una persona agradable, simplemente es un imbécil, el muy idiota cree que yo soy de su propiedad, que tengo que hacer lo que él diga, ahhh no lo soporto

-amiga ¿Qué sucede?, porque esa cara-me pregunto Ginny que estaba abrazada a su rubio novio

-es que no lo soporto, es un imbécil

-¿Quién es un imbécil linda?-me pregunto esta vez Luna

-quien más va a ser, Potter, es un idiota, tonto, creído…ashhhhh lo odio-grite dejándome caer pesadamente en la banca al lado de mis amigos

-¿Potter? El mismo Potter que decías era todo un sol, y que te había caído muy bien y que por eso ni iba a ser tan malo haberte casado con el ¿ese Potter? ¿Tu marido?

-si ese mismo, no sé qué le pasa-cambie mi expresión y los que estaban presentes me miraron fijamente-al principio era tan amable, tan atento, tan perfecto, que hasta creí que esta farsa podría llegar a funcionar, al menos por un tiempo, pero ahora lo único que quiero es que obtenga de mi lo que quiere, me de el divorcio y me deje en paz

-no comprendo ¿que lo hizo cambiar así tan repentinamente?, será que le hiciste algo o….

-pero que le voy a hacer, he sido todo lo amable que he podido

-quizá no es algo que le hizo, sino algo que no se dejó hacer-y hay esta Draquito, de veras hay veces que a este hombre no lo soporto

-mmmm será, vamos Hermione no me vas a decir que tu no…..

-lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, no me gusta que se metan en mi vida intima

-oh vamos, somos amigos cuéntanos lo hicieron o no lo hicieron, mejor dinos te gusto o el tipo es malo en eso

-Ginny!, Draco por favor controla a tu novia

-la verdad es que yo también quiero saberlo, anda Hermione desembucha

-no puedo creerlo, no es posible que ustedes me hagan esa clase de preguntas

-no seas mojigata Hermione, dinos de una vez lo hicieron o no, no es tan difícil

-Basta!-lo escuche gritar, juro por mi madre que ni siquiera había notado su presencia, de lo contrario esta conversación no se hubiera llevado a cabo-si no quiere decirles algo que es muy personal de ella, es su decisión, así que no la presionen, mejor muevan sus traseros que el Dr. acaba de llegar y las clases de seguro están por comenzar

Y ahí estaba, Cedric Digory, mi amigo desde que ingresamos a la facultad y uno de los mejores, él es tan guapo, tan justo, tan amable, tan valeroso, sin duda un gran partido, y yo pude verlo hace ya algún tiempo, si tan solo mis padres no me hubieran enredado en este maldito lio, mi esposo en un futuro hubiera sido él y yo por su puesto encantada

-hola, como estas-no puede ser más encantador

-creo que ya escuchaste, pero estoy tratando de superarlo, tu ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, creo, aun no puedo creer que lo hayas echo

-la verdad yo tampoco

-Ey ustedes dos, a clases ya!-a veces Ronald podía ser tan inoportuno

POV HARRY

Estaba tan angustiado, eran cerca de las 7 de la noche y no tenía noticias de Hermione, si se atrevió a irse sin avisarme me va a oír

-Sr. Potter-escuche que llamaban a la puerta de mi despacho-lo llama una señorita, dice ser su esposa

-¿en serio?-demonios olvide darle mi numero celular-mmm está bien pase la llamada a mi oficina….gracias

Espere unos minutos-Hola-dije al tomar el teléfono-¿Hermione?

-mmmm si soy yo, ya acabe mis clases, puedes venir por mi

-perfecto, estoy ala en cinco minutos

-está bien te espero-al parecer ya se le había pasado el coraje

Conduje hacia la universidad y tal como había dicho me demore cinco minutos, la comencé a buscar con la mirada al no encontrarla en el mismo lugar donde la deje en la tarde. Cuando al fin pude visualizarla no me agrado del todo esa imagen

Ella estaba sentada en un banco con un chico aparentemente de la misma edad, no lo reconocí como uno de sus amigos que asistió a la boda. él la abrazaba por los hombros mientras ambos reían por algo que él decía, al percatarse ella de mi presencia, cambio su rostro por una expresión más seria, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su "querido amigo" y vino hacia mi

Pude notar que el sujeto no me quitaba la vista de encima, como si me analizara, yo a la vez hacía lo mismo, observándolo detalladamente, cuando ella ingreso al auto me saludo con una simple buena noche y solo entonces me puse en marcha

-¿Qué tal tu día?-le pregunte

-más o menos, tedioso igual que siempre, ¿y el tuyo?

-bien-fue mi simple respuesta, ella bufo exasperada, no dijimos nada más durante el resto del viaje

Una vez en casa me dirigí a la habitación para tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa, ella como abnegada esposa se dispuso a preparar la cena, debo admitir que cocinaba muy bien, al menos sé que estaré bien alimentado durante un buen tiempo

Cuando estuvimos en la cama, mientras ella leía un libro y yo veía la televisión, no pude evitar preguntarle

-¿Quién era el sujeto con el que hablabas cuando te fui a buscar?

-para que quieres saberlo

-bueno, es solo curiosidad, el no asistió a la boda, no recuerdo haberlo visto

-pues él es Cedric Digory, un muy buen amigo mío

-¿Qué tan amigo?-demonios esta mujer me saca de mis casillas

-el mejor de todos, lo conozco desde que comenzamos la universidad…..¿algún problema con eso?

-no, ¿debería haberlo?

-no veo porque, a ti no tiene por qué interesarte con quienes me junto y con quienes no

-te recuerdo que eres mi esposa

-si soy tu esposa, pero eso no te da derecho a mandarme y tratarme como si fuera de tu propiedad-no sé porque pero me fascina verla enojada, se ve tan…sexy

-yo no hago eso, las cosas que hago las hago por tu bien

-así?-dijo ella dejando su libro a un lado y encarándome-puedas deja de preocuparte por mí ya te dije que soy una mujer adulta y puedo cuidar…..

No pude más, juro que no pude, la bese largamente callando todo lo que tenía que decirme, me coloque sobre ella rápidamente y aunque al principio trataba de alejarme no tardo en corresponderme, de inmediato le retire su conjunto de dormir de dos piezas dejándola solo con su ropa interior y yo que acostumbro a dormir solo con la parte de abajo de mi pijama me deshice de ella de inmediato, la acaricie rudamente, temiendo hacerle daño en un principio, pero al escuchar los gemidos que salían de entre sus labios pude notar lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando y me encanta saber que soy el único hombre que ha podido disfrutar de su cuerpo y pienso hacerlo por un largo tiempo, bese ese hermoso lunar que tenía en su pecho izquierdo cerca de su pezón, ella susurró mi nombre en respuesta, sin más preámbulos y ya sin ropa que nos separase me hundí en ella de una sola acometida, moviéndome rápidamente y llevándonos a la cima del placer unos minutos después. Salí de ella y me recosté a su lado, está sin duda había sido una experiencia muy placentera, espero que para ella también, y eso creo puesto que a los pocos segundos se acurruco a mi lado y de esta manera nos quedamos ambos dormidos con nuestros cuerpos saciados


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

POV HERMIONE

Maldita lasaña, sabía que no debía comerla, la salsa de tomate me cae siempre mal, no sé porque no lo recordé, pero es que se veía tan deliciosa. Juro que matare a Luna por hacerme antojar, cocina tan bien, creo que mejor le pido unas clases y uno de estos días le preparo una rica cena a Harry

.  
Oh por Dios! No acabo de pensar eso, yo no tengo porque complacerlo, mucho menos después de la forma en cómo se comporta

Maldita sea aquí viene el resto de mi cena de ayer…iuuuuuuuu es asqueroso

-¿sigues mal?-es en serio

-creo que es obvio-trate de decirlo lo más tranquila posible mientras me siento en el frio piso del baño a un lado del retrete

-es mejor que te lleve al médico, llevas tres días así y no pareces mejorar, él sabrá que hacer

-te recuerdo que yo pronto seré médico, y esto es lo más normal del mundo

-¿a si?, ¿es normal que no puedas mantener ningún alimento en tu estomago por más de una hora?

-es normal cuando he comido algo que me ha caído mal

-pero ya llevas tres días, paso suficiente tiempo

-okey, pero tengo clase, no me puedo dar el lujo de faltar, así que, si no te molesta, sal del baño para que pueda asearme adecuadamente e ir a la universidad

-está bien, tranquila, solo trato de cuidarte

-gracias, pero ya te dije que puedo cuidarme sola

No dijo nada más pero parecía enojado, me dio la espalda y salió del baño dejándome sola; de verdad que no entiendo a este hombre, a veces es tan frio e insoportable pero en ocasiones también es atento y preocupado, podría hasta creer que es bipolar

Me levante de donde estaba y me di una ducha, al menos me quito un poco el malestar, creo que le voy a hacer caso a Harry y voy a ver a un Doctor, ya no aguanto esta convalecencia.

Salí del baño con una bata cubriendo mi cuerpo y una toalla en mis manos secando mi cabello y vi a mi esposo sentado en la cama con el teléfono en la mano

-pensé que ya te habías ido-le dije yo

-pues ya ves que no, acabo de hablar con el Dr. Dursley y le dije que no podrías asistir a clase porque estas enferma

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-me exalte-como te atreves a hacer eso

-me atrevo porque soy tu marido y estoy preocupado por tu salud, así que vístete y apresúrate que te voy a llevar con el medico

-y que si no quiero, no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero

-vamos Hermione no tengo tiempo para esto, ya aplace una reunión muy importante para acompañarte, así que por favor, has lo que te pido-parece que ya se estaba cansando de esto pero no se la voy a poner fácil

-pues yo no quiero ir, me voy a vestir, sí, pero para ir a clase

-¿no vas a ir conmigo?

-no

-bien tú lo quisiste-sin que me lo esperase me tomo con fuerza de la piernas y me subió a su hombro

-bájame Harry, por favor me estoy mareando

-vas a ir con migo ¿sí o no?-parecía divertido el muy idiota

-no

-entonces te llevare así-¡¿Qué?!

-no¡ está bien iré a vestirme, ya bájame

-así me gusta-dijo dejándome en el piso-ahora vé, que ya perdimos mucho tiempo-me dio una pequeña nalgada para que avanzara a mi armario-te espero en el coche

POV HARRY

Esto es desesperante, llevamos más de una hora aquí y parece que nunca nos van a atender, aparte de todo el trabajo que me costó hacer que la testaruda de mi mujer accediera a venir ahora tengo que esperar una eternidad para que nos atiendan, porque claro mi querida esposa solo puede hacerse atender de su médico de confianza.

-Sra. Potter puede pasar-me gusta como suena eso

-vamos-le dije yo

-vas a entrar con migo?

-por supuesto, que no quieres que lo haga?

-no es eso, es que es raro, acostumbraba a venir con mama pero…

-pero ahora yo vendré contigo así que hazte a la idea

Una vez en el consultorio, Hermione me presento a su médico, era una mujer mayor, más o menos como de la edad de nuestros padres, su nombre era Minerva Mcgonagal, pero me pidió que le dijera minni, así que accedí, es más sencillo llamarle de esa manera, además de que es una señora muy amable

-muy bien cariño, cuéntame, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

-pues veras-respondió mi mujer-el exagerado de mi marido aquí presente me obligo a venir porque tuve una pequeña intoxicación con una salsa de tomate, que sabes nunca me ha sentado bien, y me he sentido mal por un par de días, es todo

-de hecho-intervine yo-son tres días, y además ha estado vomitando todas las mañanas, y lo peor es que casi no prueba bocado, y eso al menos para mí, es preocupante

-no es para tanto

-creo que eso debería juzgarlo yo-dijo la Dra. se lo agradecí mucho

-ashhhh está bien

-dime, ¿desde cuando comenzaron los síntomas?

-ya te dije, hace unos tres días

-okey, además de vómitos e inapetencia, ¿qué otros síntomas has presentado?

-pues lo normal, nauseas, mareos, un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero eso es todo, ya te lo dije es por la comida

-te olvidaste de mencionar que ayer casi te desmayas

-pero eso fue porque me levante muy rápido

-no creo que sea eso-volvió a intervenir Minni-dime cielo, tu periodo es normal?

-¿qué?-okey ya me estoy confundiendo, que tiene que ver eso en todo esto-pues no lo sé, no me he fijado, sabes que nunca he sido muy regular-Hermione se está poniendo nerviosa

-si lo sé, pero dime cuando fue la última vez que te bajo la regla

-pues, no lo recuerdo, hace un par de meses, pero me suele pasar

-está bien, una última pregunta, ¿ustedes se cuidan?

-¿a que se refiere?-le pregunte yo

-lo que quiero decir es que si al tener relaciones sexuales toman precauciones

-pues no, no lo hacemos

-mmmm perfecto… Hermione puedes levantarte y recostarte en la camilla, ya regreso yo en un momento

Vi a Hermione hacer lo que la Dra. Le pidió, la verdad es que no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿para qué tantas preguntas?, me puse de pie y volví a tomar asiento en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la camilla, en eso entro Minni y tras ella venían unos enfermeros con un aparato que no pude reconocer

-Gracias chicos-les dijo y ellos se retiraron- bien querida descúbrete el vientre

-¡¿Qué?!-se sobresaltó ella-¿para qué?, Minnie tu sabes que yo no puedo…

-no, no lo sé, es un probabilidad, pero ahora vamos a ver si yo y los tantos médicos que te han revisado, han errado-ahora sí que no entiendo nada

Vi cómo le colocaba una especie de gel en el vientre y luego encendía ese aparato que parecía como un televisor, luego tomo un aparatito más pequeño que al parecer estaba conectado al otro y lo paso por donde coloco el gel, de inmediato se proyectó una imagen que en verdad no sé lo que era

-bien, veremos lo que hay aquí-presiono un botoncito y de repente se comenzó a escuchar un pequeño sonido que se asemejaban a los latidos de un corazón, pero muy rápido

-aquí esta, te lo dije cariño, los milagros existen

POV HERMIONE

¡Oh por Dios! No puede creerlo, esto es imposible… se supone que yo no podía…, pero… ahora

-no es posible-me exprese con la voz cortada por el llanto

-sí, claro que si

-pero…

-ya no digas más disfruta de tu pequeño milagro

-no entiendo de que hablan?-lo escuche a él decir, juro que ni cuenta me había dado de su presencia

-ay pero que muchacho-dijo Minni-¿que no lo ves?, este que ves aquí es tu hijo, mira aquí esta-le señalo un pequeño garbancito que se observaba en la pantalla

-mi…. Hijo….

-sí, así es, y ese que escuchas es su pequeño corazón… si no me equivoco estas de unas 10 semanas, sabes que debes cuidarte mucho verdad-me dijo con cariño, ella conocía muy bien mi situación

-aja-mis lágrimas ya desbordaban mis ojos, es lo mejor que me pasó en la vida

-bien, límpiate y te sientas donde estabas antes para darte las indicaciones

-gracias-me senté y la abrasé-de verdad gracias

-de nada mi niña. Ahora has lo que te dije-solo asentí

POV HARRY

Aún sigo sin creerlo, está embarazada, está esperando un hijo mío, mi primer hijo, no sé ni cómo sentirme, sorprendido, feliz, dichoso, estoy muy confundido…. Lo único que si puedo asegurar es que cumplí mi cometido, ya tengo un heredero.

-no crees que es increíble-escuche que me decía una vez que estuvimos en el auto-vamos a tener un bebe, un hijo, un pequeñito-de verdad ella se veía feliz

-sí, es increíble

-aun no lo asimilo, pero…por Dios…se supone que yo no podía…ay estoy tan feliz-donde quedo su mal humor de la mañana-¿tu estas feliz?

-sí, claro

-¿no te gusta la idea?, ¿no quieres tener hijos?, se que nunca hablamos de eso, pero…-se calló un momento y la vi cerrar los ojos y suspirar-pero yo no te voy a obligar a nada, si no quieres hacerte cargo, no me importa, te daré el divorcio y no sabrás mas de nosotros te lo…..

-de que rayos hablas, es mi hijo de quien hablas, claro que me hace feliz, es solo que aún estoy asimilando la noticia

-yo creí que no lo querrías, después de todo esto no estaba dentro de tus planes

-créeme, era una de las partes más importante de mi plan, como tú lo llamas

-¿a qué te refieres?-pero no conteste porque de inmediato sonó una melodía que indicaba que estaba recibiendo una llamada

Al estar conduciendo Hermione contesto, y para mi sorpresa era su padre el que llamaba

-hola, papa-dijo ella conectando el altavoz para que ambos escuchásemos la conversación

-hola cariño, veo que estas con tu marido

-así es

-que bien, como has estado?

-perfecta, te tengo que decir algo muy importante

-¿de verdad? Que será

-papi vas a ser abuelo

-¿como?...¿es enserio?...¿estas….estas embarazada?

-si-ella parecía muy emocionada, lloraba mientras sostenía firmemente las fotografías del feto que nos había dado la Dra.

-oh cariño eso es maravilloso, de verdad, ¿pero es seguro?

-si, acabamos de salir de la consulta con Minni y ella me lo dijo, me hizo una ecografía y pudimos verlo y escuchar su corazoncito

-me alegro mucho por ti cielo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces

-lo se papa, yo también estoy muy feliz, aun no puedo creerlo

-pues claro, es increíble, se supone que tu no podías tener hijos-okey eso yo no lo sabia

-aja, pero al parecer sucedió un milagro y ahora tengo un pequeño ser dentro de mí, estoy dichosa

-deja que se lo cuente a tu madre, no me creerá hasta que le muestre pruebas, nosotros sabemos lo mucho que sufriste cuando te dijeron que nunca podrías gestar

-pero ahora todo ese dolor se opacó por este precioso milagro

-espero que todo te salga bien cielo, debes tomarlo con calma, y cuidarte mucho, no queremos que les pase nada

-no, te juro que cuidare a este bebe con mi vida

-lo se mi cielo, pero bueno te dejo, tengo que ir a una reunión, por cierto ¿Harry estas ahí?

-sí señor, aquí estoy

-felicidades a ti también, cuida a mi hija y mi nieto

-lo hare, no lo dude y gracias

-tu padre quiere hablar contigo, me dijo que te llamara y si es posible que vengas en la tarde a su oficina

-está bien-porque no me habrá llamado el mismo, no lo sé, pero ahora lo que más me preocupa es lo que acabo de escuchar de Hermione, ¿Por qué no me lo habrá dicho?

POV HERMIONE

Estoy tan feliz, no puedo dejar de llorar y reír a la vez, es tan alucinante ¡voy a ser mama!

Pensé que eso nunca pasaría, pero está pasando, me siento de maravilla

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-escuche que Harry me pregunto, era de noche y estábamos arreglando la cama para acostarnos a dormir

-¿que cosa?

-de lo que hablabas con tu padre en la tarde, eso de que eres estéril

-ahhh eso, no creí que fuera importante

-que no es importante! Por Dios Hermione, soy tu esposo, claro que es importante, se supone que somos una familia

-no, no lo somos, además, no lo creí importante porque no creo que este matrimonio dure mucho

-así que quieres deshacerte de mí lo más rápido posible, ¿no es asi?

-yo no he dicho eso

-pues es lo que parece, pero una cosa si te digo, ahora que vamos a tener un hijo no te separaras de mí, porque si lo haces, también te separas de tu hijo

-tú no puedes hacerme eso, es mi bebe y quizá el único que pueda tener

-yo no haré nada que tu no provoques

-pero acabas de decirme que si quieres, puedes quitarme a mi hijo-me desespere, y me deje caer de rodillas llorando a mares-por favor, te lo suplico, mi hijo no, no me alejes de él, por lo que más quieras

-no hagas eso-sentí como me levantaba del suelo y me tomaba en brazos para luego depositarme en la cama y abrazarme con fuerza sin que yo dejara de llorar-no te hare eso, perdóname, yo no te haría eso, lo dije porque estoy enojado

-no me alejes de mi bebe por favor-los sollozos entrecortaban mis palabras  
-shhhuuuu tranquila-comenzó a acunarme-no te voy a alejar de tu hijo, te lo juro

Eso comenzó a tranquilizarme, el me acunaba mientras me decía una y otra vez que no me quitaría a mi hijo, y me pedía perdón, poco a poco me fui relajando entre sus brazos aceptando de mejor manera su abrazo

-yo tampoco te voy a dejar a ti-le dije en un susurro antes de quedarme dormida sin siquiera estar segura que él me escuchó


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

POV HERMIONE

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado con Harry, después de enterarnos que seriamos padres, llegué a pensar que quizá, esta etapa en nuestras vidas, nos ayudaría a acercarnos más, aunque sea un poco, no tanto por nosotros sino por nuestro hijo.

Pero al parecer él no piensa igual que yo, tras el pasar de los meses se fue distanciando más y más de mí, y aunque quisiera negarlo, me dolía…..no demasiado pero el sentimiento estaba ahí.

Hoy tenia cita con mi ginecóloga para ver cómo iba todo con él bebe, con suerte y lográbamos saber que era, aunque la verdad me gustaría esperar a que naciera y fuera sorpresa, por cierto, ya estoy de 5 meses, y todo ha marchado estupendo, la pancita me ha crecido un poco especialmente, el último mes y no me puedo sentir más dichosa.

-vamos que se hace tarde-escuche a mi marido que me esperaba en la puerta de la habitación mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme-tengo una junta muy importante

-no sé porque te molestas en acompañarme, si siempre que lo haces vas a estarme apresurando-de verdad eso me saca de mis casillas

-lo hago porque es mi obligación

-pues te desligo de dicha obligación, sabes que no necesito de ti y puedo ir yo sola, soy una mujer autosuficiente y no necesito de nadie que me cuide

-deja de decir estupideces y vámonos…..no me hagas perder más tiempo por favor

Gruñí pasando por su lado para salir de la habitación, esta sin duda sería una consulta muy incómoda…..

POV HARRY

-…muy bien, aquí esta-Minni señalo en la pantalla lo que yo deduje era él bebe-miren esta es la cabecita, los bracitos, sus piecitos…al parecer todo está perfecto

-¿de verdad?, no hay ninguna anomalía, nada, está bien su peso, tallas, ¿todo?-dijo Hermione

-si querida, todo está perfecto, no te preocupes-la tranquilizo ella-ahora ¿quieren saber el sexo de su bebe?

Hermione me miro en ese momento, no sé ni cómo ni porque, pero en su mirada pude observar la silenciosa petición que ella me hacia

-queremos que sea sorpresa-dije yo aun mirando a mi esposa a lo que ella sonrió complacida

-perfecto…entonces ya terminamos, querida cámbiate y se acercan a mi escritorio para darles algunas indicaciones, ¿está bien?

Luego de que la ayude a que se cambiara, la doctora nos dijo algunas cosas importantes, obviamente la más interesada en escucharlas era Hermione, pero de todas maneras puse mucha atención, nadie sabe cuándo se pueda presentar alguna emergencia.

-te paso a ver en la noche-le dije cuando nos dirigíamos a la universidad, ella ya estaba por terminar su carrera y por lo tanto debía faltar lo menos posible a sus clases

-está bien, aunque aun no entiendo porque no me dejas usar mi auto para transportarme

-ya te dije que no es seguro, prefiero ser yo quien te lleve y te traiga así al menos sé que no te pasara nada

-como si eso te importara-escuché que dijo en un susurro

-¿que dijiste?

-no, no es nada…..ammmm nos vemos en la noche, adiós-se bajó del auto y la vi ingresar a su facultad

Claro que me preocupaba por ella, pero no permitiría sentir más de lo que sabía, debía llegar a sentir, Hermione no está dispuesta a mantener una relación con migo, y yo no voy a obligarla a ello, cometí un error al hacer que se casara conmigo y el hecho de que ahora estemos esperando un hijo solo me hace sentir peor, quizá lo mejor hubiera sido que me separara de ella de inmediato pero ahora lo único que me queda es responder por mi hijo, y darle la libertad a ella en el momento en que me lo solicite.

POV HERMIONE

Estoy tan agotada que lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y acostarme a dormir, parece, que el embarazo ya está causando estragos en mi cuerpo; en primer lugar mi vejiga, que parece del tamaño de una nuez y después están mis pies, que suelen hincharse si estoy parada más tiempo del necesario.

En este momento estoy sentada en una banca a las afueras de mi facultad esperando a que mi esposo me llegue a recoger, pero parece que va a demorar ya que salí más temprano de lo usual.

-¿porque tan sola?-volteo y a mi derecha y veo a Cedric acercarse a mí, tenía rato que no hablaba con el

-pues ya vez, los chicos decidieron que justo hoy era momento para tener citas dobles con sus respectivas parejas y como siempre yo salgo sobrando-trate de bromear

-no digas eso, sabes que los chicos no te dejan sola porque quieren, es solo que quizá quieran hacer algunas cosas que a ti no te resultarían agradables

-sí, lo se

-y ¿cómo vas?

-¿cómo voy en qué?

-ya sabes, con tu vida, con tu esposo, veo que decidieron agrandar su familia de inmediato

-ah eso, si, ya lo sabias, pero fue algo inesperado, de verdad no creí poder quedarme embarazada y menos tan pronto

-ujum, y ¿cuánto tienes?, ¿ya saben que es?

-ammmm no, no sé lo que es, estoy de un poco más de cinco meses

-supongo que tu marido debe estar muy feliz

-eso creo

-¿por qué dices eso, no estas segura?...si fuese yo el que estuviera esperando un hijo contigo me sentiría el hombre más dichoso del mundo-me sonroje ante sus palabras

-no digas eso-dije con una sonrisita nerviosa

-¿qué cosa? Que me gustaría estar contigo, eso lo sabes desde hace rato, aun no puedo comprender como es que te casaste con ese sujeto si apenas y lo conoces; y para el colmo ahora le vas a dar un hijo

-no sabes las razones por las que estoy con él, y supongo que estas enterado que este matrimonio no es convencional, es algo complicado de comprender y explicar

-lo sé, pero me gustaría que algún día me tengas la confianza suficiente para decirme el porqué de tu decisión

-confío en ti, pero es difícil….a mí también me hubiera gustado estar contigo

-¿en serio?-yo solo asentí-entonces porque no lo dejas, puedes divorciarte y yo me puedo hacer cargo de tu hijo, lo querría como si fuera mío

-¿estás hablando en serio?

-por supuesto-vi como su rostro se iluminaba, en este momento me siento muy confundida-dime Hermione ¿tú me quieres?

-sí, te quiero mucho…pero lo siento, no puedo hacerle esto, es su hijo también y no se lo puedo arrebatar, además si se molesta podría quitármelo y eso no lo soportaría

-está bien, podemos esperar a que nazca, no sé, haremos lo que tú quieras…..pero por favor. no me alejes de tu lado

-no lo hare-me abrazó, era reconfortante estar entre sus brazos, de una u otra manera me sentía protegida, pero una parte de mi me decía que ese mismo sentimiento lo experimento en otros brazos la pregunta es ¿de quién?

-te juro Hermione que voy a luchar por ti, así tenga que enfrentarme al mundo entero

Esas palabras, esas simples palabras hicieron que mi mundo se estremeciera, si tan solo me las hubiera dicho unos 6 meses atrás la historia seria otra, porque debo aceptar que una de las razones por las que acepte casarme con Harry eran, porque creí que me quedaría sola y que nadie se interesaba por mí, así que, que más daba con quien estuviera si de todas maneras no tenía otra opción.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados pero cuando me pude dar cuenta, había anochecido y lo más seguro es que Harry llegaría en cualquier momento, así que lo más lento que pude me separe de él, pero no dejó que me alejara demasiado sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas, solo pude librar una de ellas cuando mi teléfono sonó

-Hola…Harry-pude ver la incomodidad en el rostro de Cedric-si, ya estoy afuera…está bien te espero bye

-¿ya te viene a ver?

-aja, me dijo que estaba cerca-acaricie su rostro y le di un breve beso en la mejilla-nos vemos

-espera, ¿me darás una oportunidad?

-yo…..no se

-por favor, podemos estar juntos a escondidas hasta que puedas sepárate legalmente de él

-Cedric, es más complicado que eso…..la verdad no sé qué decirte

-solo piénsalo ¿si?, cuando estés preparada me respondes

-está bien, ya me tengo que ir….. Adiós-le di otro beso en la mejilla y me encamine al auto en el que mi marido me esperaba

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto Harry una vez que estuve acomodada en el asiento

-si…..arranca

Estuvimos en silencio por un buen rato hasta que el pareció acordarse de algo-mi mama me pidió que te dijera que quiere cenar contigo, quiere hablar de no sé qué cosa

-está bien, ¿cuándo?

-mañana en la tarde…te pido un favor

-dime

-trata de parecer feliz, miéntele, dile que eres la mujer más dichosa de la tierra, no lo sé, solo hazle creer que estás bien a mi lado, no quiero que ella se ponga mal por nuestra situación, ni mucho menos que se entere el fiasco de matrimonio que tenemos

Eso me dejo sin habla, solo asentí tratando de contener las lágrimas, en verdad él creía eso...digo no soy la persona más feliz del mundo, pero tampoco pensé que las cosas estuvieran tan mal, una parte de mi anhelaba que esto tuviera futuro a pesar de cómo comenzó todo, al menos por nuestro hijo, pero veo que no es así

En ese momento tome una determinación, si el en verdad creía que lo nuestro no era más que una maldita mierda (_disculpen por la palabra pero no encontré nada más adecuado_) pues yo trataría de hacer que mi vida fuera más llevadera, saqué mi teléfono y escribí un mensaje, claro está sin que él lo notara

-_Cedric, si, acepto_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

POV HERMIONE

Es un día muy hermoso, el cielo está despejado, el clima se siente templado, el ambiente está tranquilo, un día perfecto para salir con amigos; justamente lo que haré hoy.

En realidad, es algo que necesito, la tensión que he sentido últimamente está logrando que me sienta enferma, sé que lo que hago no es correcto, nunca en toda mi vida he engañado a alguien, hasta ahora, me siento muy culpable cada vez que veo a Harry a la cara, pero necesito un respiro, una forma de olvidarme del desastre en el que se ha convertido mi vida y aunque quisiera negarlo, Cedric logra que por unos breves instantes me olvide de todo y sea remotamente feliz.

Llevamos viéndonos cerca de un mes a escondidas, en frente de nuestros amigos aparentamos ser los amigos que hemos sido siempre y nos escabullimos cada vez que se da la oportunidad. La verdad no ha sido muy difícil, ni siquiera para mí, ya que al parecer a mi marido le importa poco o nada lo que yo haga o deje de hacer

El tiempo que paso con Cedric es simplemente indispensable, es alguien con quien puedo hablar de cualquier cosa y nunca aburrirme, me escucha siempre, me trata con tanta ternura que hasta parece irreal, y además es todo un caballero. En el momento en que me propuso estar conmigo aun estando yo casada llegue a pensar que lo que buscaba era lo mismo que buscan todos los hombres, sexo; sin embargo, él no quiere ni tocar el tema, solo lo hablamos una vez…dijo que me esperaría hasta después de yo tubiera él bebe, también me dijo que eso lo hacía porque tiene miedo de lastimarme, pero la verdad es que creo que no se ha de sentir cómodo sabiendo que esta con una mujer que lleva en el vientre el hijo de otro.

-hola hermosa-me saco mi ¿amante? De mis pensamientos-¿en qué piensas?-pregunto después de depositar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla

-en nada importante, ¿y los chicos?-él se sentó a mi lado en la banca donde me encontraba

-se quedaron hablando con el Dr., ya sabes arreglando un asunto con sus notas-tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su muslo jugueteando con mis dedos

-¿tú ya solucionaste eso?

-sí, lo hice ayer

-mmm….deja de hacer eso puede vernos alguien-le dije cuando coloco su cabeza sobre mi hombro y comenzó a hacer cosquillas con su nariz en mi cuello

-nadie nos vera, y si lo hacen ¿Qué importa?-me beso levemente en los labios, sin embargo yo me separe casi de inmediato y me puse de pie

-claro que importa, si alguien nos ve podrían decirle a Harry y…

-Harry, eso es lo único que te importa

-¿de que hablas?

-de que me estoy cansando que siempre estés hablando de el-yo no hago eso ¿o si?-he tratado de aguantarme pero ya no puedo, ¿puedes aunque sea alejarlo de tu mente un momento y concentrarte solo en nosotros?

-no sé porque dices eso, cuando estoy contigo solo pienso en nosotros

-eso no es verdad y lo sabes

-compréndeme es difícil para mí, no solo es mi esposo, es el padre de mi hijo

-también es difícil para mí, en especial cuando me lo recuerdas a cada momento-dijo en un susurro que sonó aterrador y antes de que yo pudiera acotar algo más mis queridos amigos hicieron su aparición

-ya estamos listos, ¿nos vamos?-Ginny salía tomada de la mano de Draco al igual que Ron y Luna-¿interrumpimos algo?

-no claro que no-me apresure a contestar-solo hablábamos, ¿adónde dijiste que íbamos?

-guau, este lugar en realidad es hermoso-no pude evitar admirar aquel lugar era realmente precioso, tan tradicional, hogareño y elegante a la vez

-lo sé, mi padre me trajo a cenar la semana pasada a este lugar y quede encantada-dijo Luna con su típica miradita soñadora

-de verdad te luciste esta vez mi Lunita-Ronald la beso en los labios

-si sabemos que amas mucho a tu novia, pero por favor no quiero que nos saquen del lugar porque estén haciendo demostraciones indecorosas en público-lo molesto Ginny

-pero si solo fue un beso, además es mucho menos de lo que tú haces con tu noviecito, o no es así Draquito

-¿qué insinúas?-pregunto mi pelirroja amiga antes de que su novio abriera la boca

-yo no insinuó nada solo digo la verdad

-mira si me sigues molestando voy a…

-si los dos no paran su "pequeña" riña en este momento, nos van a echar de aquí pero por alboroto-los calló Cedric a ambos, todos nos pusimos serios unos segundos solo para soltarnos a reír después

-jajajajaja, am lo siento-dije levantándome para atender mi teléfono que empezó a sonar, era Harry, me extraño mucho ya que hace rato que había dejado las llamadas hacia mi más que para lo estrictamente necesario, así que supuse que era impotante…..

-¿Harry?-pregunte

-no, soy Sirius-su voz sonaba algo entrecortada

-¿Sirius? ¿Que sucede, estas bien?

-si linda, dentro de lo que se puede, tienes que venir es algo urgente

-¿urgente? ¿De que se trata? ¿Dónde estás?-de veras me estaba empezando a preocupar

-estoy en el hospital San Mungo, prefiero que estés aquí para decirte con más tranquilidad las cosas

-no, primero dime que sucede, ¿es Harry?-al parecer mi voz sonó algo fuerte ya que sentí las miradas de mis amigos sobre mi

-no, no es el, o bueno si, él te necesita pequeña, por favor ven pronto-escuche un leve sollozo

-pero dime que pasa-me estaba empezando a preocupar en serio

-está bien, es James, el…el sufrió un paro cardiorrespiratorio y mu….murió-no supe más, deje caer mi teléfono, no me di cuenta en qué momento se habían acercado a mí , pero no tarde mucho en sentir los brazos de alguien sosteniéndome mientras me sentaban

-ya está linda, ¿qué sucedió?-me pregunto Luna

-es Ja….James, mi suegro, el…..el falleció-no pude contener más el llanto, si bien no era mucho el tiempo que había compartido con él, aun asi llegue a tenerle gran aprecio, era un hombre sin duda excepcional que nunca le negaba una sonrisa a nadie…. aun no puedo creerlo

-tranquila, ¿que quieres que hagamos por ti?-me pregunto esta vez Draco

-yo….. tengo que ir al hospital San Mungo, supongo ….que toda su familia está ahí…tengo que estar con el…..me necesita-al parecer entendieron lo que prácticamente solloce porque enseguida los vi recoger sus cosas

-iremos contigo

-muchas gracias

El viaje fue algo incómodo, ya había dejado de llorar, pero aun no podía emitir una palabra coherente pues sentía que en cualquier momento me desvanecería, pero ahora lo único que me importa es estar al lado de Harry y brindarle todo mi apoyo

Al llegar al hospital casi me tiro del auto, camine hacia la entrada con mis amigos pisándome los talones, pregunte en recepción la información que necesitaba y una vez la obtuve me dirigí al lugar donde todos se encontraban, casi al llegar pude divisar a Harry solo sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo, supuse que la puerta de en frente conducía a la habitación del recién fallecido. Trate de acercarme a él pero fui interceptada antes por Sirius, lo mire y pude ver reflejado en su rostro todo el dolor que sentía tras la pérdida de su mejor amigo, casi hermano, solo atine a abrazarlo.

-lo siento mucho-logre decir con la voz entrecortada por el llanto-¿que sucedió?, ¿puedes decírmelo?-lo vi asentir

-él estaba en el despacho de su casa con Lily y con migo, discutiendo con un socio de la empresa por vía telefónica, de la nada se dejó caer al suelo agarrándose el pecho, ni siquiera podía hablar, rápidamente perdió la conciencia y llamamos una ambulancia, trataron de estabilizarlo pero al parecer no se podía hacer nada más, los médicos que lo atendieron estuvieron encerrados cerca de una hora con el pero no lo lograron-volví a abrazarlo, pero fue muy breve y me separo-él te necesita, trata de que entre aunque sea un rato, Lily está ahí con tu madre, ella la llamo, pero en este momento lo mejor es que ellos dos se apoyen mutuamente-solo asentí

Camine lentamente a donde se encontraba Harry, al parecer el aun no notaba mi presencia, me senté a su lado y suavemente coloque una mano en su espalda inclinada, se volvió hacia mí, y me abrazo fuertemente, yo le devolví el gesto firme, quería que sintiera que podía contar con todo mi apoyo

-tranquilo cariño, está bien, solo llora, déjalo salir-susurre quedito en su oído, el solo lloraba con su cabeza escondida en mi cuello, yo acaricie su espalda y su nuca suavemente

-¿porque él?, mi padre era una persona tan sana, no le hacía daño a nadie, él era bueno…..

-lo se cariño, lo sé, pero mira-tome su rostro entre mis manos, y lo hice encarame, sus bellos ojos verdes estaban rojos e hinchados, supongo que yo no estaba mucho mejor-estas cosas son así, inesperadas, atacan hasta los que parecen más sanos, nadie puede prevenirlo

-pero porque él, porque justamente él, no puede soportarlo, simplemente no puedo…

Volvió a llorar, delicadamente seque sus mejillas y deposite un dulce y espero, reconfortante beso en sus labios, solo fue un toque, que no compartíamos hace mucho, y luego comencé a repartir besos por su rostro tratando de ser tierna y demostrarle mis sentimientos, el volvió a abrazarme fuertemente

-tenemos que entrar, tu mama te necesita en este momento-lo sentí asentir y decir un leve si-vamos

Tome su mano y él se puso de pie y me ayudo a levantar, lo abrace por la cintura mientras que él lo hacía por mis hombros, al comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación, vi a los chicos, había olvidado por completo su presencia, trate de agradecerles con la mirada, y ellos parecieron atender, se veían también afligidos, el único que no mostraba ese sentimiento fue Cedric, claramente pude ver que estaba molesto, trate de no centrarme en eso, luego hablaríamos, ahora Harry me necesita mucho mas

Una vez dentro deje que Harry se acercara al cuerpo de su padre, mientras yo me acercaba a Lily para hacerle saber que también estaba ahí para ella, sin duda esta es una prueba difícil a la que hay que hacerle frente, y aunque las cosas no sean perfectas con Harry no dudare un segundo en estar con el cada vez que me necesite, después de todo aun es mi esposo y el padre de mi hijo


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

POV HARRY

Destrozado, así es como esta mi corazón; aun me cuesta creer que mi padre no estará más con nosotros, la vida es tan efímera, en un momento estas bien, tranquilo, incluso feliz y dichoso, y al siguiente la vida se te va de las manos.

Nunca supimos que mi padre sufría del corazón, por lo que nos tomó por total sorpresa lo que le ocurrió.

Acabamos de salir del hospital, mi padrino y mi suegro se encargaran de todos los arreglos del funeral, al parecer se realizara mañana en el panteón de la familia, mi madre no está de ánimos para organizar nada, y sinceramente yo tampoco.

Esta noche los señores Granger se ofrecieron a acompañar a mi madre, ella se fue con ellos a su casa, creo que es lo mejor.

Hermione no se ha despegado de mi lado desde que llegó al hospital, y la verdad se lo agradezco mucho, es en este momento en que necesito de su apoyo más que nada en el mundo.

-¿quieres darte un baño?-escuche que me pregunto cuando hubimos llegada a casa, yo solo asentí, aun no logro encontrar mi voz-iré a prepararte el agua, porque no te vas quitando la ropa

La vi dirigirse al baño, se ha comportado de una manera muy dulce, como nunca lo hizo en este tiempo que llevamos casados, y aunque me duela admitirlo sé que lo hace porque me tiene lastima, y la verdad no es algo que me agrade mucho.

-ven, ya esta el agua-me tendió su mano y sin dudarlo la tome, me llevo a la ducha y antes de meterme en ella me ayudo a quitarme la única prenda que me quedaba, ya desnudo deje que el agua mojara mi cuerpo-¿quieres que te ayude?

-¿Por qué no te bañas con migo?-le pregunte, ella no respondió, pero la vi comenzar a desvestirse algo insegura, y cuando estaba a punto de decirle que si no quería no lo hiciera, se metió a la ducha con migo.

No había visto su cuerpo desnudo desde que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada ya que nuestra vida intima había desaparecido por completo, me agrado mucho notar los cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo, sin duda la barriga la hacía lucir hermosa, sus pechos estaban más grandes al igual que sus caderas, y me agrada saber que es gracias a mi, gracias a que lleva a mi bebe en su vientre.

Con un poco de temor la vi tomar una esponja y con algo de jabón comenzó a frotar mi pecho, nunca habíamos hecho esto, así que este acto es el más íntimo que compartimos fuera del sexo.

Así estuvimos un buen rato, mientras ella me enjabonaba el cuerpo yo hacía lo mismo por ella, y ponía especial énfasis en su vientre, me encantaba sentir los movimientos de mi bebe, que al parecer estaba muy inquieto, pero eso era lo que me hacía sentir realmente vivo, que valía la pena luchar por algo.

POV HERMIONE

Luego de tomar el baño, lo ayude a vestirse, si es que se puede llamar vestirse a colocarse unos simples pantaloncillos, yo también me puse una pijama ligera, el clima estaba un poco cálido.

Nos metimos a la cama e hice que me abrazara apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, nunca en los anteriores meses nos abrazamos a la hora de dormir, por lo que se sintió un poco raro, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuanto sentí que se comenzaba a sacudir, en seguida supe que estaba llorando.

Comencé a acariciar su cabello, darle pequeños besos en la frente y las mejillas y trate de decirle dulces palabras para que se calmara, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido y sin poder evitarlo lo hice yo también.

No dormí mucho; me levante temprano, acomode bien a Harry en la cama, para que durmiera un poco más, necesitaba energías para sobreponerse a lo que acontecería hoy.

Le prepare el desayuno, y lo puse en una bandeja para llevárselo a la cama, al ingresar él ya estaba despierto sentado apoyando su espalda en el cabecero y con la mirada perdida

-buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste?-le pregunte mientras colocaba la bandeja en una mesita para que no se cayera

-¿cómo crees?-me respondió sin siquiera mirarme

-mmm Sirius llamo hace un rato y dijo que nos esperaban a las 12-el seguía sin mirarme, me senté a su lado y tomando un tazón de fruta le dije-vamos come algo, necesitas energía

-no quiero

-pero no puedes estar todo el día sin comer nada, anoche no cenaste y apuesto que tampoco comiste en el día, tienes que alimentarte-insistí

-tú no eres quien para decirme que es lo que debo o no debo hacer-me miro por fin, pero en sus ojos solo pude dolor, dolor y coraje…..¿será por mí?

-yo solo trato de ayudarte, no te estoy imponiendo nada, solo quiero que estés bien

-pues no necesito de tu lastima

-en serio crees que es lastima, bien, entonces mi lastima y yo iremos a ver a alguien que nos necesite y nos aprecie-me levante de la cama dispuesta a abandonar la habitación, pero su mano sujetando mi muñeca me detuvo

-no te vayas, lo siento, es que, yo no sé cómo sobreponerme a esto-esta vez me miro como un cachorrito que necesita mucho cariño, no me pude resistir

-lo se cielo, pero debes hacerlo, solo piensa que tu padre ahora está mejor, más tranquilo, además tu madre te necesita-me volví a sentar y acaricie su mejilla mientras le hablaba

-está bien, solo no me dejes, no quiero estar solo

-no lo hare, ahora come algo

-solo si tu comes con migo, debes comer por dos-le sonríe y nos dispusimos a comer juntos en la cama. Son estos momentos en los que llego a pensar que tal vez entre Harry y yo algo podría funcionar.

POV HARRY

Son las 12:30 del día y muchos conocidos de mi padre están aquí, mi madre parece un poco más tranquila que ayer, pero me dijeron que era porque el doctor le había recetado unos calmantes ligeros.

Como es costumbre debo recibir el pésame de todos los presentes, no me gusta mucho eso, ya que todas esas personas solo hacen que no pueda sacar a mi padre de mi cabeza, y eso me pone muy mal.

Afortunadamente Hermione no se ha separado de mi lado, en este momento ella es mi fortaleza, y sé que sin ella, me hubiera desmoronado hace ya rato.

Mientras recibo las condolencias de un viejo amigo de mi padre, pude observar a lo lejos a unos jóvenes a quienes reconocí como amigos de mi esposa, ella aun no lo nota

-cariño, ¿esos que vienen ahí no son tus amigos?-le pregunte mientras le indicaba el lugar

-creo que sí, no sé qué hacen aquí-me dijo en un susurro

-porque no vas con ellos

-¿estás seguro?, no quiero dejarte solo-me apretó la mano que fuertemente sostenía

-sí, está bien, ve con ellos, solo no tardes demasiado

-de acuerdo-depositó un beso en mi mejilla y fue con sus amigos

POV HERMIONE

-hola chicos, no es por ser grosera, pero que están haciendo aquí-les pregunte a mis amigos una vez me reuní con ellos

-pues que más vamos a hacer, apoyarte-me dijo Ginny

-gracias, me da mucho gusto que hayan venido-dije abrazándolos uno por uno, incluso Cedric estaba aquí lo que me hizo poner algo nerviosa

-no hay problema, vimos tu reacción de ayer y de verdad nos preocupaste-hablo esta vez Ron

-lo siento, no era mi intención, pero de verdad me afecto, el Sr. Potter era una persona muy buena, y en el poco tiempo que lo conocí, le tome mucho aprecio

-lo comprendemos linda, y por eso estamos aquí, nos gustaría darle el pésame a tu marido y a su madre, claro si se puede-me pidió Draco

-claro, por supuesto, pero sean precavidos, ellos de verdad están afectados, la Sra. Potter esta con calmantes y pues Harry…..solo sean breves-les solicite

Ellos haciendo caso a mi petición se acercaron a Lily, le dirigieron unas cuantas palabras y luego vinieron a donde yo me encontraba con Harry, así mismo le dijeron unas cuantas cosas, Harry las tomo muy bien y se veía muy agradecido, en ningún momento soltó mi mano, yo solo podía sentirme nerviosa al notar la insistente mirada de Cedric en mí, seguramente tendríamos una larga conversación pronto.

-Lamento interrumpir chicos, pero la misa ya va a empezar, el padre ya esta aquí-nos avisó Sirius. Nos despedimos de mis amigos y Harry me llevo al lado de su madre, yo solo atine a tomar la mano de mi suegra mientras lo abrazaba a él por la espalda y apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro

La misa fue muy emotiva, no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas al igual que todos los presentes, Lily se puso nerviosa por lo que mi madre tuvo que estar con ella en todo momento

En el momento en que el ataúd iba a ser enterrado los familiares y amigos más cercanos de James Potter dieron su último adiós lanzando un puñado de tierra, cuando fue el turno de Harry yo estuve a su lado, sin embargo él estuvo a punto de desmoronarse

-vamos tu puedes hacerlo, debes despedirte de el

-no, no puedo

-sí, si puedes-le dije, lo tome de la mano, cogimos un poco de tierra y con nuestras manos entrelazadas le dimos el ultimo adiós a su padre, quien en vida fue un gran hombre.

POV HARRY

Despedirme de mi padre fue la cosa más difícil y dura que he tenido que hacer en la vida, será muy difícil superar esta perdida, pero agradezco el tener a Hermione a mi lado

Sin duda su ayuda y presencia ha hecho que esta situación sea más llevadera

Esta prueba que me ha puesto la vida me ha servido para darme cuenta que Hermione es alguien muy importante para mi, y además me alentó a tomar la decisión de luchar por ella

Es una mujer excepcional, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla escapar, ahora más que nunca me dedicare a conquistar a mi esposa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

POV HERMIONE

De vuelta a mi vida estudiantil, ya había pasado casi una semana desde el triste suceso que fue la muerte de mi suegro

Aparentemente todo estaba tranquilo, la Sra. Potter ya podía mantener una conversación sin derrumbarse o recurrir a los calmantes, lo cual es muy bueno.

Harry también está mucho mejor, parece ir asimilando la idea de a poco, pero es realmente necesario ya que tras la muerte de su padre quedaría como mayor responsable del legado familiar.

En cuanto a mí, pues creo que estoy relativamente bien, estos días que he pasado con Harry me han ayudado a conocerlo más como persona, a pesar de que el motivo de nuestro acercamiento haya sido muy triste.

En este preciso momento, lo que más me preocupa es la conversación que tengo pendiente con Cedric, ayer en la moche me envió un mensaje de texto pidiéndo hablar conmigo y la verdad lo que menos quiero en este momento es tener una discusión con él.

Salí de mi letargo al notar que un nuevo mensaje era enviado al buzón de mi teléfono, iba en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Harry ya que hoy, ambos nos incorporábamos a nuestras respectivas labores después de tomarnos unos cuantos días de luto.

-_te espero en la cafetería de la facultad_-leí el texto, era Cedric

-sucede algo-me pregunto Harry, seguro noto mi nerviosismo

-no, no es nada

-está bien, ¿hasta qué hora tienes clases hoy?

-mmm, no lo sé, creo que hasta eso de las 3 de la tarde, ¿Por qué?

-bueno, creí que era buena idea que ya fuéramos acondicionando el cuarto del bebe-me dijo algo inseguro-ya sabes aún no hemos comprado nada, y tenemos que estar preparados

-aún faltan 3 meses, pero está bien, pienso que es lo mejor-no me había planteado la posibilidad de comprar las cosas de mi bebe junto a él, creí que me haría cargo de todo yo sola

-entonces, ¿te vengo a recoger a las 3?

-si, por supuesto

Cuando llegamos me despedir de el con un ligero beso en los labios, fue algo muy raro, pero me resulto tan natural, y al parecer a él no le molesto, al contrario me respondió gustoso.

De inmediato me dirigí a la cafetería, solo tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de entrar a mi primera clase del día.

-hola-dije cuando por fin ubique a Cedric en el lugar

-hola-me saludo el con un beso en la mejilla-¿cómo estás?

-bien, ¿y tú?-tome asiento en la silla que estaba frente a él

-¿cómo crees?

-a que te refieres

-pues que me has tenido muy abandonado todos estos días, ni siquiera respondes mis llamadas

-sabes lo que pasó, no tenía cabeza para más nada que…..

-para tu marido, lo sé, vi lo buena que eres consolándolo-de que rayos está hablando, claro que tenía que consolarlo, su padre había muerto

-era mi deber

-pues no parecías molesta por hacerlo, de hecho yo te vi muy a gusto junto a el

-no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero tú no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada-comencé a elevar la voz sin darme cuenta haciendo que algunas personas presentes en el lugar nos observaran

-¿por qué?, ¿porque soy solo tu amante?-dijo en voz baja

-no te llames así

-pero eso es lo que soy

-no, no lo eres, nosotros aún no hemos hecho eso-me resulta hasta incomodo decirlo, la conversación se había convertido en susurros, tratando de desviar la atención de los demás comensales

-hecho que, ¿tener sexo?-soltó una risita irónica-pues déjame decirte que no es necesario, nos vemos a escondidas de todo el mundo, con eso ya nos convertimos en amantes, además si no lo hemos "hecho" es porque tú no quieres

-sabes que no puedo hacerlo, estoy embarazada, sería demasiado…..malo

-¿por qué?, porque no puedes olvidar que llevas una parte de él dentro de ti, piensas que lo dañarías más, como si ya no lo estuvieras haciendo

-porque me dices esto-ya no pude aguantarlo más sentí que las lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos y una rodo por mi mejilla

-hola chicos-escuche una voz detrás de mí-porque no nos dijeron que estaban aquí-inmediatamente seque mis lágrimas, ojala y no lo hayan notado

-Solo estábamos charlando un rato-les brinde mi mejor sonrisa-¿ustedes donde estaban?

-acabamos de llegar-me respondió Draco, Ginny y él se sentaron en los otros asientos que había alrededor de la mesa

-¿Dónde están luna y Ron?-les pregunte

-el tonto de mi hermano se quedó dormido, Luna se quedó con el preparándole su desayunito, ya sabes lo tragón que es-reí ante eso-y tu ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo está tu esposo?

-oh mucho mejor, él también se reincorporo hoy a su trabajo, ahora tiene muchas más responsabilidades, pero mi padre esta con el asesorándolo-de reojo vi como Cedric giraba su rostro a un lado con incomodidad

-me alegro mucho que todo este mejorando, al parecer esto hizo que tú y tu esposo arreglaran sus diferencias- dijo un tanto misteriosa mirando también a Cedric, ¿sabrá algo?

-sí, eso parece

-chicos creo que la charla quedo hasta aquí, tenemos clase-Draco, como siempre, tan responsable

Este día había sido en verdad agotador, tuve que ponerme al día en todas las clases que había perdido y aunque los maestros fueron muy condescendiente conmigo, la presión siguió siendo mucha, sumando el hecho de que no soporto mi peso y la hinchazón de mis pies, que no son de mucha ayuda.

-Hermione espera-escuche gritar a alguien, me detuve para ver quién era, Cedric, no quería volver a discutir con él así que seguí caminando

-Hermione espera, quiero decirte algo-me tomo del brazo deteniéndome, pero yo me solté de inmediato de su agarre

-no quiero hablar contigo

-escucha, lo siento, de verdad, no tenía que haberte tratado como lo hice, fui un estúpido

-sí, lo fuiste

-de verdad, linda, perdóname, a veces no sé lo que digo, es solo que no quiero perderte-eso doblego por completo mis defensas, su cara de culpa no tenía comparación

-está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, de verdad me dolió mucho la manera en la que me trataste

-si lo sé, perdóname, no volverá a pasar- deje que me abrazara, no había nada de malo en eso, toda la gente conocía que éramos amigos desde hace mucho y pues, era un gesto normal entre nosotros

-disculpa-le dije separándome al sentir mi teléfono vibrar, vi quien era en la pantalla-Harry-respondí, en seguida vi la mirada de Cedric oscurecerse

_-hola ¿cómo estás?_

-bien y tu

-_también, ya estas libre_

-sí, salí hace un rato

-_bien, ya estoy llegando, espérame un minuto y estoy ahí_

-de acuerdo, ten cuidado

-_no te preocupes, nos vemos_-colgó

-lo siento me tengo que ir-dije mirándolo a los ojos y tomando suavemente su brazo

-está bien, tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer, lo entiendo, nos vemos mañana

-si

-te llamo luego

-está bien, adiós-le di un beso en la mejilla como despedida, Harry ya me esperaba a unos metros en el auto

-hola-lo salude una vez dentro

-hola-y sin esperármelo me tomo de nuca acercándome a él para regalarme un pequeño beso en los labios, cuando nos separamos, me di cuenta de que Cedric nos observaba-nos vamos?-asentí

POV HARRY

Porque Hermione tiene que estar siempre cerca de ese sujeto, no es que lo odie, es solo que no me da buena espina.

En silencio nos dirigimos al centro comercial, ahora cuando ninguno de los dos habla solo se siente cómodo y reconfortante, no como antes donde la tensión era muy palpable.

No nos demoramos mucho en llegar, me baje del auto y me propuse ayudarle a ella a bajarse, me lo agradeció con una sonrisa, la tome de la mano y nos conduje a un lindo restaurant que solía visitar.

-creí que iríamos a comprar las cosas del bebe-me interrogo una vez estuvimos sentados en una mesa

-sí, pero primero tienes que comer, apuesto a que no has comido nada en todo el día

-de hecho no, y la verdad si tengo un poco de hambre, pero pudimos haber esperado hasta acabar con las compras

-claro que no, debo cuidar de ti y de mi hijo, y si tienes hambre pues tengo que alimentarlos-le dije colocando mi mano sobre su vientre, sentí como se estremecía, supongo que es porque son pocas las veces que tengo ese gesto con ella, ya que me intimidaba un poco su reacción ante mi contacto

Ella apoyo su mano sobre la mía y de inmediato sentimos a nuestro bebe propinar una fuerte patada en el sitio, ella se quejó un poco pero luego rio y yo reí con ella

-patea muy fuerte-me dijo

-sí, seguro será un gran jugador de futbol

-sea lo que sea estará bien, con tal de que sea un niño sano

-tienes razón, vamos pide lo que se te antoje

Estuvimos en el lugar aproximadamente 1 hora, me dio mucha gracia el hecho de que Hermione, que decía tener no mucha hambre, acabo con todo lo que le sirvieron e incluso con una parte de mi comida

-ya basta, no es gracioso-me dijo mientras estábamos escogiendo la cuna y las sabanas para el beber

-claro que sí, se supone que no tenías hambre

-pero ver esa comida me dio apetito, además ahora como por dos-parecía ofendida pero pude ver un amago de sonrisa en sus labios-¿sabes qué?...ya no voy a comer más contigo, solo te burlas de mi

-claro que no, está bien, está bien, lo siento, mejor vamos a pedirle ayuda a una de las encargadas y así escogemos lo que necesitamos

Compramos muchas cosas, sabanas, cortinas, la cuna, unos cuantos muebles, escogimos los colores de la habitación y uno que otro atuendo, lo que faltaba lo dejamos para otro día. Todo lo escogimos en colores neutros, es decir para ambos sexos ya que aún no sabíamos lo que él bebe iba a ser.

-todos los muebles y las demás cosas las envían mañana, así que hay que estar atentos-le dije a mi esposa cuando nos disponíamos a dormir

-está bien, mañana salgo temprano de clases, y estaré aquí la mayor parte del día

-me parece genial-vi cómo se acostaba en la cama y con un gesto incomodo comenzaba a masajear sus pies-¿te duelen?

-sí, un poco, creo que no me conviene estar mucho tiempo parada

-déjame ayudarte-le dije sentándome en los pie de la cama y tomando uno de sus pies

-no es necesario que hagas eso

-claro que sí, déjame consentirte-no espere que dijera más y comencé a masajear sus doloridos pies

-mmmm, eso se siente bien-ella se recostó en la cama disfrutando de mis atenciones, no paso mucho tiempo cuando note que se estaba quedando dormida

-buenas noches cielo-me acurruque junto a ella y la bese en la frente

-buenas noches-la escuche decir acercándose un poco mas a mi, nos dormimos de inmediato

Este fue un buen día, si los que le siguen son iguales, no me costara mucho conquistar a mi esposa, la imagen que se proyecta en mi cabeza de una familia, de mi familia, tiene que ser realidad, yo me encargare de que así sea.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

POV HARRY

La convivencia con Hermione es cada vez mejor, dejando a un lado nuestras anteriores riñas, la vida sin duda era más fácil, y se podría decir que soy…Feliz

No puedo esperar para tener a mi bebe entre mis brazos, ya falta muy poco, pero este tiempo se me hace eterno, ya quiero conocerlo, ver si será tan hermosos como su madre, o será la mezcla perfecta entre los dos.

Mi esposa cada vez se pone más grande, y en algunas ocasiones se vuelve realmente insoportable, pero creo que esta aliviada al notar que ya le queda poco para dar a luz y comparte conmigo la ilusión de tener a nuestro hijo con nosotros pronto.

-¿te gusta?-estábamos los dos desayunando el viernes por la mañana, mejor dicho estaba ella desayunando, yo solo la miro comer

-mmmm siiiii esta delicioso, nunca me cansare de comer tus ricos hot cakes, de veras, podría solo comer esto por el resto de mi vida-las últimas semanas le había estado preparando su desayuno ya que según ella se sentía muy torpe para levantarse tan temprano a prepararlo

-pues si eso es lo que quieres dalo por hecho, lo hare todos los días-le dije y me acerque a ella para robarle un pequeño beso de sus labios-mmmm delicioso, de verdad soy bueno

-tonto-ella me golpeo levemente el hombro, iba a besarla de nuevo pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar

-hola-respondí con tono molesto

-…_. hola, ¿se encuentra Hermione?_

-¿de parte de quién?

-_de un amigo_

-¿Qué amigo?

-_aaaa Cedric, soy Cedric_

-pues Cedric lo siento pero ella en este momento no te puede atender, está ocupada-solo vasto que me escuchara decir eso para que mi mujer se levantara presurosa a quitarme el teléfono de las manos

-hola Cedric, lo siento… un momento-hablo al auricular y luego se dirigió a mí-no seas descortés, es mi amigo-yo no le dije nada, solo me senté donde antes estaba ella y de malas ganas comencé a tomar mi café que me supo más amargo que nunca

-si…está bien….no te preocupes…lo siento esta sin batería…okey….nos vemos….también yo…bye

-que era tan importante, que tu querido amiguito no pudo esperar-le pregunte una vez ella hubo colgado

-no te enojes, me estaba llamando hace rato por el móvil, pero esta sin batería, solo me quería saludar y decirme que nos vemos esta noche con los chicos en el pub

-pero pudo haber esperado hasta un poco más tarde para llamarte, podrías incluso estar durmiendo

-si, lo sé, pero tranquilo, no te molestes, porque mejor, no vamos a cambiarnos para ir a casa de mis padres, así no se nos hace tarde

-está bien-me levante tomando la mano que ella me ofrecía y nos fuimos a la habitación a cambiarnos para comenzar un nuevo día

POV HERMIONE

De verdad no puedo creer que Cedric haya tenido el atrevimiento de llamarme a mi casa, eso fue tan…..riesgoso, ya de por si Harry es muy celoso con los chicos que se me acercan pero con él lo es mucho más.

Últimamente hemos estado teniendo problemas, y la verdad es que ya no sé porque estoy con él, pero quiero creer que es porque me siento querida a su lado, se podría decir que Cedric fue el primer chico que se interesó en mí, aunque no me lo haya dicho y alguien más me haya ganado.

Por otro lado esta Harry que es un sol conmigo, estas últimas semanas me ha tratado con mucha delicadeza, me mima, y soporta mis continuos cambios hormonales, además de que el solo se encargó de armar el cuarto del bebe, fue muy dulce de su parte, aunque no me haya dejado hacer casi nada.

Estoy en un verdadero dilema, no sé qué hare, no quiero separarme de ninguno de los dos, ambos son parte importante en mi vida, ambos me complementan de una manera en que el otro no lo hace…..y la verdad no se a quién quiero y a quien amo... Cedric ha sido mi amigo por mucho tiempo y compartimos muchas cosas en común, pero Harry es alguien con quien puedo incluso pensar en pasar el resto de mis días…

-cielo, en que piensas-me sacó mi madre de mi nube

-en cosas madre

-en que cosas si se puede saber

-no se puede saber, lo siento

-ay mi niña que cosas pasaran por esa cabecita tuya-suspiró-mejor dime…..coma va ese bebe, ¿has podido dormir algo?

-algo sí, pero solo en el día, lo bueno es que ya termine las clases en la universidad, ahora solo me falta la práctica, pero lo dejare para después…..por ahora quiero dedicarme por completo a este pequeñito

-eso suena muy bien, y como se está comportando Harry contigo

-muy bien ma, me prepara el desayuno todos los días….¿sabías que cocina realmente delicioso?-recordé lo rico que estuvo mi desayuno

-nunca he comido nada preparado por él, pero uno de estos días le pido que me cocine algo

-le voy a pedir que prepare una cena para todos, pero sería mejor esperar a que nazca él bebe-sonreí de tan solo imaginármelo con un delantal cocinando y nuestro hijo y yo observándolo

-te vez muy feliz hija, ¿ahora si crees que tu matrimonio pueda durar?

-yo…..no lo sé mamá, es cierto que Harry se ha portado como un ángel conmigo, pero quien me dice si no es así solo por él bebe

-no pienses eso cariño, se nota a leguas que él te quiere, si no nunca te hubiera elegido como esposa desde el principio

-eso solo lo hizo porque sus padres lo presionaban y yo fui la primera mujer que se le vino a la mente, nada mas

-mira cariño, no te armes películas, él te quiere y eso es más que obvio, solo permítete ser feliz y estar junto a él, dale la oportunidad a tu hijo de formar parte de una familia

-mama yo…-me sentí realmente culpable, si solo le contara lo que me sucede-tengo que decirte algo….yo…..

-Herm cielo, creo que es hora de que comas algo, ven, mamá te ha preparado un rico pastel, es su especialidad, y dice que no te dejara en paz hasta que lo pruebes-Harry apareció impidiendo que dijera lo que estaba a punto de decir

-puedes esperar un minuto, estaba hablando con mama y….

-no te preocupes hija….luego me dices eso que me tienes que decir, vé, no hagas esperar a Lily-Harry me ayudo a levantarme e ingresamos a la casa

Estábamos en la linda casa de campo propiedad de mis padres; desde la muerte de mi suegro, Lily se la pasa casi siempre con mi madre, ella se ha convertido en un gran apoyo en estos duros momentos.

-mmmmmmm esta delicioso Lily, gracias, es obvio Harry heredó tu don culinario-la elogié mientras degustaba mi delicioso platillo

-pues creo que el estar pegado a las faldas de su madre todo el tiempo le sirvió de algo-bromeó ella

-ya basta de hablar de mí, mejor porque no me das más de ese rico pastel mama-dijo Harry

-no este pastel es mío, tu mama lo hizo para mí, y tú ya comiste tu porción, así que confórmate con eso-le dijo yo sacándole la lengua como una niñita pequeña tomando lo que quedaba de pastel para dejarlo fuera de su alcance

-vamos, solo un pedacito más-puso carita de perrito, pero yo soy más fuerte y no cedí, él se levantó y trato de quitarme el pastel pero yo también me puse de pie y comenzamos a rodear la cocina para ver quien se quedaba con él

-es mío y no te voy a dar-le dije mientras nuestras madres reían, no sé qué ocurrió pero de pronto sentí que algo se rompía en mí y de inmediato sentí algo liquido escurrir entre mis muslos, me detuve de inmediato y deje caer lo que tenía en las manos

-estas bien, que sucede-sentí a Harry llegar a mi lado y tomarme suavemente de la cintura

-rompí fuente-ahora si, esto va a comenzar.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

POV HARRY

Llevamos más de 10 horas aquí, y el tiempo parece pasar tan lento, en este momento lo único que quiero es que entre la Dra. Y nos diga que Hermione ya ha dilatado lo suficiente y que empiece a pujar, me muero por conocer al fin a mi bebe.

Después de que mi esposa me dijera que había roto fuente, todos nos pusimos como locos, se nos olvidó por completo todo lo que teníamos que hacer, nuestras madres enseguida corrieron a buscar a mi suegro para avisarle la buena noticia olvidándose por completo de que Hermione aún estaba en la cocina, incluso creo que la más serena era ella, solo se sentó y comenzó a hacer sus ejercicios de respiración.

Yo no estaba mucho mejor, me quede de piedra en el mismo lugar donde estaba y solo reaccione cuando mi suegro ingreso a la cocina para ayudar a Hermione a subir al auto y llevarla al hospital. Durante todo el trayecto me mostré nervioso, pero gracias a mi madre pude controlarme ya que me dijo que si yo seguía haciendo eso, pondría en el mismo estado a mi mujer y eso no ayudaría en absoluto.

-bien, como estamos aquí-escuche decir a Minerva mientras entraba en la habitación

-creo que bien, las contracciones son cada vez más seguidas-le respondió la Sra. Granger ya que ella iba llevando las cuentas-a mi parecer, este va a ser un parto rápido, así como cuando yo te tuve cariño-le sonrió a su hija

-eso espero, porque aunque ya no me duele, quiero acabar con esto pronto…me muero por conocer a mi pequeñito-dijo su hija

-entonces déjame revisarte-la Dra. Se acercó a ella y así como lo había hecho un par de veces antes metió su mano entre los muslos de mi esposa, tanteó, y luego saco su mano-pues creo que tienes suerte, en unos minutos más comenzaras a pujar, ya estas casi al punto, voy a pedirle a las enfermeras que preparen todo y en unos minutos estoy con ustedes y empezamos-nos sonrió y salió de la habitación

-estoy muy ansiosa, pero también estoy un poco nerviosa-la escuche decir

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte

-no lo sé, es solo que….-suspiró-nunca me imaginé estar en una situación así, durante mucho tiempo, estuve tratando de aceptar que no podría ser madre, que no podía darle la vida a un pequeño ser al que amaría con mi vida, y ahora estoy aquí…mi sueño esta punto de hacerse realidad-termino con lágrimas en los ojos, yo tome su mano infringiéndole apoyo

Sabia su historia, hace unas cuantas semanas mientras nos encontrábamos en la cama ambos sin una pizca de sueño, me conto la razón por la cual se supone que ella no podía tener hijos.

Años atrás, cuando ella tenía unos 13 años comenzó a sufrir de cólicos fuertes, con sangrado abundante aproximadamente en sus días de menstruación, tanto ella como sus padres lo atribuían al desarrollo, es decir, al paso de niña a mujer, al hecho de que estaba creciendo y generalmente es normal que a algunas niñas les sucedan cosas parecidas, por lo que lo dejaron pasar.

Después de un tiempo esos dolores y el sangrado se fueron haciendo más abundantes hasta un punto en el que Hermione llego a desmayarse, sus padres la llevaron al médico, mejor dicho la llevaron con Minerva, por eso ella conoce toda la situación, tras realizarle varios estudios, lograron determinar un cuadro clínico un tanto complejo…..ella había desarrollado endometriosis y esta se había extendido hasta sus trompas haciendo que el sangrado no solo fuera doloroso sino también en mayor cantidad.

Para evitar que se produjeran problemas más graves tuvieron que realizarle una operación, removieron parte de su útero y le quitaron una de sus tompras además de que la otra quedo muy corta porque también le extrajeron una porción que estaba afectada. Finalmente Minerva y los otros doctores que estuvieron presentes en su operación dedujeron que Hermione no podría tener hijos, al tener su aparato reproductor tan pequeño.

Le había afectado, me confeso que para ella fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, a pesar de su corta edad, ella tenía bien claro que lo que más quería en la vida era ser madre y tras esos sucesos solo pudo ver su más grande sueño, destruido.

También me dijo que cuando se enteró que esperaba a nuestro hijo se sintió la mujer más dichosa del mundo, pero también sintió mucho miedo y esa fue la razón principal por la cual aquella noche después de que nos enteramos de la noticia ella se puso tan mal.

El hecho de que ella me haya confesado algo tan importante me hace quererla mucho más, me dan ganas de protegerla de todo y de todos, a ella y a nuestro hijo, y eso es lo que hare, no permitiré que nada ni nadie les haga daño ni mucho menos me los arrebate, ahora tengo bien claro que son mi vida y luchare por ellos.

-¿en que piensas?-me interrogo la linda mujer en la justamente estaba pensando

-en nada linda, ¿como te sientes?-le pregunte tomando su mano dándole un ligero beso en su dorso

-creo que ya estoy lista para pujar-en eso entro otra vez Minerva, solo espero que ya sea la definitiva

-entonces no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, ahora si cariño, comencemos….

POV HERMIONE

-una vez más…vamos cielo tu puedes-apreté su mano con mayor fuerza, siento que en cualquier momento me voy a desvanecer

-vas bien, ya está coronando…..vamos otra vez…..puja-lo hice otra vez a petición de mi Dra.-muy bien, una última y terminamos

-uaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Dios juro que es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida, era mi bebe

-Bienvenido pequeño, pero mira qué lindo es, ven papa, corta el cordón-vi como Harry se acercó y con las manos un poco temblorosas corto tal y como le indicaban- ahora si mira a tu bebe cariño, es perfecto

Cuando por fin pude tener a mi hijo entre mis brazos, fue la sensación más hermosa, no sé cómo puedo amar a una cosita tan pequeñita, es perfecto, es milagroso, es mi pequeño milagro. Harry se acercó a nosotros y como pudo, puso una mano sobre muestro hijo y lo acarició despacito, beso su pequeña frentecita y luego me beso a mí en los labios.

-Gracias por esto, de verdad es hermoso-me dijo con los ojos brillantes

-no, gracias a ti, gracias por este milagro-le dije yo, como pude lo volví a besar

-lo siento chicos, pero creo que lo mejor es que limpiemos un poco a este caballerito para que así sus papis y sus abuelitos lo puedan besar mejor, además Hermione tengo que terminar contigo-a regañadientes le entregue mi bebe a Minnie, Harry se fue con el no sin antes depositar un muy sentido beso en mi frente

Después de unos minutos me permitieron asearme más a conciencia, mi madre me ayudo con eso, y luego me dejaron descansar un rato mientras terminaban de preparar a mi bebe

Conmigo, durante el parto, estuvieron solo mi madre y Harry, por lo que ni mi papa ni la Lilly habían visto aun al bebe

-hola hija, como te sientes-me pregunto mi suegra cuando pudo pasar a verme

-cansada, pero muy dichosa

-conozco esa sensación, creo que todas las madres que amamos a nuestros hijos la sentimos-me regalo una de sus dulces sonrisas-¿y Harry?

-se fue con las enfermeras para ver como revisaban al bebe, no se quiere despegar ni un segundo de el

-oh lo sé, su padre era igual cuando él nació, nunca pudo estar separado de su hijo más que unas horas, bueno al menos cuando era un niño-me dijo y note que por su mejilla resbalaba una solitaria lagrima, aun le dolía el recuerdo de su esposo

-sé que Harry será igual con nuestro hijo-le dije yo tomando su mano-creo que James estaría muy orgulloso de ver el excelente padre que es su hijo

-lo sé cariño, lo sé

-hola, se puede-escuche decir desde la puerta-hay una pequeña personita que quiere que lo mimen

No me pude contener, de la emoción comencé a llorar; ya había visto a mi bebe pero volverlo a ver así con su pequeña ropita azul que con tanto cariño escogí para él y además envuelta en la mantita que su abuelita (Lilly) había también tejido para él, era lo más hermoso del mundo.

Harry lo acerco y lo tome en brazos, era muy pequeñito, con muy poco cabello, pero lo que se alcanza a ver parece ser castaño un poco más claro que el mío, tenía sus ojitos cerrados por lo que no pude verlos, aunque de todas maneras aún no se puede definir su color, era blanquito con sus mejillitas gorditas y rosaditas…..simplemente perfecto, un angelito.

-Oh por Dios! Pero si es la cosa más linda que he visto-escuche que dijo Lilly refiriéndose a su nieto-es igualito a ti cuando naciste-le dijo a su hijo

-pues entonces es seguro que va a ser todo un galán-Harry menciono presumido

-si, se parece mucho a su papa en el físico, pero esperemos que no saque su personalidad, verdad que tu no quieres ser igual a papa, quieres parecerte mucho a tu mami cuando seas grande, a que si-le pregunte a mi hijo y el hizo un tierno ruidito con su boquita como asintiendo a lo que le decía

-jajajajajaja, se ve que va a ser un niño de mama-dijo Lilly

-si…..¿estás bien mamá?-le pregunto Harry

-si cielo, es solo que estoy tan feliz por ti, ya eres todo un padre de familia, y sé que a tu padre le habría gustado ver eso

-lo se mama, pero también sé que donde quiera que esté, él nos está bendiciendo y cuidando, en especial a su pequeño nietecito-Harry se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado, tomo una manita del niño y la beso para luego regalarme un pequeño beso en la frente

-es solo que me gustaría que estuviera aquí-ella también se sentó e mi lado, en el otro extremo de la cama y acaricio brevemente a su nieto

-el está aquí-le dije yo- en nuestros corazones, una persona no muere hasta que muere su recuerdo, y tenga la seguridad de que él nunca va a morir realmente, porque nosotros siempre lo llevaremos presente en nuestros pensamientos porque lo amamos…además como olvidarlo, si su nieto va llevar su mismo nombre en honor a él

-¿de que hablas?-me pregunto ella sorprendida

-hablo, de que este pequeño angelito va a llevar el nombre de su abuelo, se va a llamar James, James Nathaniel Potter Granger, así lleva el nombre de sus dos abuelitos, claro que el de mi papa es el segundo, pero no importa…¿que les parece?

-es perfecto preciosa-me dijo Harry, me abrazo por la cintura acercándome a su pecho y me beso la cabeza, pude sentir todo su amor en ese simple gesto, y me lleno de mucha emoción

-gracias Hermione, de verdad, sé que a James le hubiera encantado-ella también se acercó a mí, y me dio un beso en la mejilla, creo que me han mimado mucho hoy día

-no es nada, al contrario, creo que es un nombre perfecto…..quiere cargarlo

-por supuesto-le di a mi bebe y se notaba muy emocionada, sin duda el pequeño James vendría a ayudar a cicatrizar las heridas que dejo la partida de su abuelo

-hola-volví a escuchar una voz desde la puerta

-hola, papa, mama pasen

-como estas mi vida-me pregunto mi papa

-muy bien, un poco cansada, pero muy, muy feliz-sinceramente no puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro

-ya veo….pero que cosa más pequeñita-dijo mirando hacia James quien estaba siendo muy consentido por sus dos abuelas-me siento orgulloso de ti hija

-gracias papa, pero no es para tanto, la mayoría de mujeres pasa por esto, yo solo….

-no corazón, no solo por esto, si no por todo lo que has logrado, no hubiera podido desear una mejor hija que tu

-te quiero papi-porque me salía con esto ahora, mis hormonas están peor que nunca, el me abrazo y luego se dirigió a mi esposo

-espero que valores lo que tienes muchacho, nunca encontraras a alguien mejor que mi hija

-papa….-quise decir pero Harry me interrumpió

-no Hermione, tu padre tiene razón, y no se preocupe Patrick, le prometo que hare a su hija la mujer más feliz del mundo, dedicare mi vida a ello-oh oh, la culpa acercándose, porque tiene que ser tan perfecto, y porque justo en este momento me tengo que acordar de Cedric, demonios

-estas bien cariño-me pregunto papa

-mmmm si…..este, ¿no creen que es hora de que James coma?-uffff me salve, siento utilizar a mi hijo de esta manera pero no tenia de otra

-¿James?-cuestiono mi madre

-sí, James Nathaniel Potter Granger, ese es su nombre, ¿les gusta?

-claro cariño, es precioso-al parecer a mama le encanto-¿no es verdad Patrick?

-si cielo, es precioso, gracias por tomarme en cuenta cariño

-no te preocupes, nuestro hijo lleva el nombre de dos grandes hombres ¿no es asi?-le pregunte yo a mi marido

-así es linda, pero ahora creo que lo mejor es que este pequeño hombrecito se alimente

-estoy de acuerdo, me lo pasas mama-era ella quien lo tenía en brazos ahora

-toma hija, a ver te voy a enseñar cómo darle pecho, primero tienes…

POV HARRY

-shuuuuu, eres un lindo bebe, precioso, un angelito, que vino a iluminar nuestras vidas, por eso debes alimentarte bien, para estar sano y fuerte…

Escuchaba a Hermione canturrearle a nuestro pequeño mientras lo alimentaba, era algo tan hermoso, digo, nunca me gusto ver a una mujer alimentando a su hijo, para mí era tan perturbador, pero ver a mi mujer alimentando a mi hijo es completamente diferente…

-ya se durmió-le dije al ver que el pequeño había dejado de succionar

-sí, parece que le gusta dormirse con algo en la boca, habrá que comprarle un chupón-me dijo mientras le quitaba el pecho al niño y me daba una buena vista de sus ahora llenos senos, de inmediato me di cuenta de algo, y solté una floja risita

-¿qué sucede?-me pregunto-¿qué es gracioso?-me dio al niño para que le sacara los gases tal como nos habían enseñado nuestras madres, mientras tanto ella se aseaba un poco con unas toallitas húmedas del bebe

-nada, es solo que ya no recordaba como lucia el lindo lunar que tienes ahí-le dije señalando –en tu seno derecho-enrojeció a mas no poder y se cubrió rápido-no te avergüences, he visto más que eso y lo sabes

-eres un….lo que pasa es que mi cuerpo ya no es igual

-¿crees que no lo sé?-ella no contesto-por supuesto que sí y estoy ansioso por conocer cuáles son esos cambios-le di un beso rápido antes de que replicara algo y me fue a sentar al sillón con mi hijo en brazos

Este es el comienzo de nuestra vida como padres y me siento muy feliz de compartirla con Hermione, no tengo la menor duda de que esta será la mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

POV HERMIONE

Ser madre es una experiencia maravillosa, un poco agotadora, eso sí, pero realmente gratificante, el solo hecho de ver la carita de mi hijo, sus dulces gestos, escuchar los tiernos soniditos que salen de su boquita, ver como se quiere comer el mundo con la mirada….. nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien como amo a mi hijo.

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que nació, y mi pequeño James ha demostrado ser un pequeño angelito, prácticamente ya tiene sus horarios para todo y no nos ha dado mayor problema, nos tiene envueltos en su dedo meñique, todo el tiempo sus abuelos quieren tenerlo entre sus brazos, ya casi ni lo veo entre tanto apapacho que le dan, no quiero pensar cómo será cuando mis amigos lo conozcan, seguramente solo me dejaran tomarlo cuando haya que alimentarlo.

En todo este tiempo me he quedado en casa, acompañada por Lily y en algunas ocasiones, de mi madre, ambas dicen que deben enseñarme como cuidar de mi hijo, ya que al ser yo madre primeriza podría encontrar esto abrumador, aunque la verdad estoy tan contenta por tener a mí bebe conmigo que no lo creo.

No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarle a James a mis amigos, pero sé, de la boca de Ginny, que ellos ya están enterados de su nacimiento y que si no han venido a conocerlo es porque en este momento se encuentran muy ocupados con los exámenes finales, los mismos en los yo me he estado preparando y tengo que ir a rendir lo más pronto posible.

De hecho ese es uno de los motivos por los que en este momento me encuentro discutiendo con mi marido.

-aún es muy pronto Hermione, James apenas va a cumplir dos meses, no puedes dejarlo-lo escuché decir mientras se paseaba con el niño por la habitación golpeando su espaldita para sacarle los gases después de alimentarlo y evitarle algún cólico

-suena como si fuera a abandonarlo o algo parecido, ¿acaso crees que no me preocupo por mi hijo?-pregunté molesta

-eso parece-murmuró-no puedes esperar un poco más, quizá hasta que cumpla unos 6 meses

-si espero tanto, tendré que rendir mis pruebas con los del próximo semestre, además, las cosas se complicarían mucho más con mi residencia-traté de relajarme un poco y lo más dulcemente que pude le dije-¿puedes entender que esto es importante para mí?

-sí, y al parecer es más importante que tu propio hijo-okey eso no me lo esperaba, ¿de verdad estaba siendo tan egoísta al querer terminar mi carrera? Quiero que mi hijo se sienta orgulloso de mí

-¿en realidad eso es lo que piensas?-le pregunte con lágrimas en los ojos, no obtuve respuesta de su parte-pues bien si crees que soy una mala madre por querer ser alguien en la vida, alguien de quien mi hijo se sienta orgulloso, lo soy, soy una mala madre, pero tendrás que vivir con eso

Salí de la habitación de James hecha una furia, y me encerré en la mía, me lance en la cama y abrazada a una almohada, lloré, lloré de frustración, lloré porque Harry no entendía lo que yo quería, llore porque me sentía una tonta, porque las palabras de Harry me habían herido

Él se había portado tan bien todo este tiempo, me ayudaba mucho con el niño, y estaba al pendiente de nosotros siempre, se tomaba un par de días a la semana para estar con nosotros, y yo valoraba eso, de verdad.

Pero estos últimos días nos habíamos estado peleando mucho, y el tema principal eran mis estudios, él no quería que yo dejara solo al niño siendo tan pequeño, pero solo serían un par de horas mientras yo rendía mis exámenes y ese tiempo James se quedaría con Lily, y sinceramente no creo que haya nadie mejor para cuidar a un niño que ella.

Solo espero que esto se solucione pronto, porque creo que no aguantare esta situación por mucho tiempo.

POV HARRY

No puedo estar más furioso, no entiendo cuál es el empeño de Hermione por irse de casa y dejar solo al bebe, que no entiende que su hijo la necesita, aún es muy pequeño y necesita de su protección.

Una vez ella salió del cuarto termine de dormir a James, es un niño hermoso, mi madre dice que es igualito a mí a su edad, solo que con el cabello más claro, eso no lo dudo y lo mejor de todo es que tiene los ojos verdes de ella, los cuales también yo herede.

Mi pequeño campeón es un angelito, muy tranquilo y calmado y también muy mimado por nosotros sus padres y sus abuelos, espero que al crecer no se haga caprichoso, pero de eso me encargaría yo, no dejare que mi hijo sea un malcriado, será un gran hombre como su abuelo, no en vano lleva su nombre.

Lo acosté en su cunita y tome el aparatito que utilizábamos para escucharlo en la habitación, apague las luces y me fui a mi habitación, no me sorprendí al encontrarla cerrada, utilice la llave que estaba en una mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y entre.

Todo estaba oscuro pero pude vislumbrar una silueta en la cama, sin duda era Hermione, estaba encogida en posición fetal acostada de su lado y abrazando a una almohada, me acerque a ella y note que estaba dormida, me acosté a su lado y rápidamente me quede dormida, había sido un día pesado para mí y necesitaba descansar.

Desperté con el sonido de la alarma, inmediatamente me di cuenta que ya era de día y Hermione no estaba a mi lado, pero la vi al otro lado de la habitación terminando de abotonarse una camiseta, afortunadamente había recuperado pronto su peso aunque a mí me gustaría de la talla que fuera.

-así que al fin lo harás-fue mi saludo de buenos días

-sí, ya lo alimenté y lo cambié, tu madre vendrá en un rato y yo estaré aquí lo más pronto posible, no creo que me demore más de dos horas, me llevare el auto-termino mientras recogía su cabello en una coleta, sus padres como regalo de cumpleaños le habían regalado un auto, y al parecer lo iba a estrenar

-¿y no te importa lo que yo piense?, ¿te iras así no más?-le pregunte mientras la seguía cuando ingresaba al cuarto de nuestro hijo

-claro que me importa lo que pienses, pero sea lo que sea que yo te diga no te va hacer cambiar de opinión-se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de James, que parecía estar entre dormido y despierto-adiós bebe, mami te echará mucho de menos, pero estará aquí lo más rápido posible…..te amo cielo-le dio un besito en su pequeña frente sita y luego se dirigió a mí-prepare el desayuno y está servido, adiós-me dijo saliendo del lugar, yo solo me quede estático sin saber que más hacer

POV HERMIONE

Afortunadamente para mí, los exámenes estuvieron muy sencillos, en el plazo de dos semanas había acabado con todos y me disponía a preparar mi graduación, las cosas entre Harry y yo seguían tensas por lo que no había planeado nada grande para celebrar, sin embargo había quedado con mis amigos para salir, iríamos a una discoteca terminada la graduación, me convencieron diciéndome que era mi última oportunidad antes de ingresar al mundo de los serios y estrictos doctores y además en mi caso de una respetable madre.

En este preciso instante me encuentro en la casa de Luna siendo sometida por mis lindas amigas que aseguran debo verme espectacular esta noche, mientras una me maquilla, la otra hace maravillas en mi cabello, pero en este momento solo puedo pensar en mi pequeñito, como estará, ya habrá comido, no me gusta dejarlo tanto tiempo solo, pero todos insistieron en que debía tomarme este día para mí, hasta Harry apoyo eso, y no pude negarme.

Me encuentro muy nerviosa, pues este día aparte de ser importante en mi vida profesional también será importante en mi vida personal….si todo sale bien esta noche Cedric y yo daríamos el gran paso.

Hemos estado hablándolo por un tiempo, y aunque sé que está mal lo veo como una forma de asegurar que él va a estar con migo pase lo que pase, no es que me esté presionando, pero dice que es lo único que falta para que me sienta como suya.

La principal razón por la que en este momento quiera a Cedric conmigo, es por cómo están las cosas con Harry, siento que en cualquier momento se va a hartar de mí y me va a dejar y la verdad no sabría cómo sobrellevar eso.

Aunque quisiera ocultarlo he empezado a sentir cosas por él, cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie, incluso por Cedric y eso me aterra, porque se supone que lo que nosotros tenemos es algo temporal que puede acabar en el preciso instante que el así lo quiera.

Y por cómo nos llevamos ahora no dudo que eso será pronto, así que al menos me conformo con saber que voy a tener a alguien que me consuele y sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero no puedo evitarlo…..me siento tan ….vulnerable.

Mis amigas me sacan de mis pensamientos, me permitieron por primera vez en toda la tarde que me han tenido aquí, mirarme a un espejo, y debo admitir que me veo muy bien, estas chicas tienen talento y las amo.

-gracias chicas, es hermoso lo que han hecho conmigo…..las adoro-les dije abrazándolas

-tranquila Herm, no vayas a llorar que arruinaras tu maquillaje, mejor vamos a ponernos los vestidos que se hace tarde-me dijo Ginny

POV HARRY

Hoy era el gran día, por fin Hermione vería plasmado sus sueños, hoy se graduaría como médico.

Debo admitir que aunque estoy molesto porque haya tomado muy poco en cuenta mi opinión por hacer lo que hizo me siento orgulloso de ella.

Las cosas no han estado tan bien en las últimas semanas, hablamos muy poco, solo lo necesario y la mayoría relacionado con nuestro hijo.

Espero y deseo fervientemente poder arreglar las cosas con ella, no me gusta esta situación, si quiero que nuestro matrimonio dure, debo disculparme y hacer que esto funcione.

Acabamos de llegar con mi madre, James y mis suegros al salón de eventos de la universidad donde se llevaría a cabo la graduación, deje a mi hijo en las manos de mi madre y me dispuse a buscar a mi esposa, no la había visto en todo el día y quería arreglar las cosas antes de que esto comenzara ya que ella se va a celebrar luego con sus amigos.

Al no encontrarla dentro con sus amigas supuse que estaría en el estacionamiento, le gustaba tomar aire antes de hacer algo que la pusiera nerviosa. Estuve buscándola por alrededor de 15 minutos, y cuando ya me iba a dar por vencido la vi detrás de un árbol grande, pero no estaba sola, su amigo Cedric la acompañaba, me acerque un poco sin que ellos notaran mi presencia y escuche lo que decían

-esta es la noche-dijo él, parecía muy feliz-no puedo esperar, pero te noto tensa ¿estás bien?-acaricio el brazo de mi mujer, algo que no me gusto

-sí, solo estoy un poco nerviosa, no te preocupes-la escuche decir, ¿de qué hablarían?

-tranquila, todo va estar bien, seré muy cuidadoso contigo, además no tienes nada que temer, no será tu primera vez-está bien, eso creo que si lo entendí, iba a salir de donde estaba cuando vi que él se acercaba y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, eso fue como un golpe en el estomago

-no hagas eso, nos pueden ver-ella le dijo separándolo

-es que no pude resistirme…está bien voy a entrar, nos vemos luego-y se fue…de reojo pude ver como Hermione limpiaba algo en su rostro, me convencí de que era una lagrima luego se marcho

No puedo creer lo que vi, es absolutamente increíble, mi esposa me engaña desde sabrá Dios cuando…..camine con prisa hasta adentrarme en uno de los baños del local, me encerré y moje mi cara con un poco de agua.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, acaso no le doy suficiente, tan mala es su vida conmigo que busca a otro que le de lo que quiere.

No pude culparla, yo la obligue a casarse con migo, a estar a mi lado, quien me dice que antes de casarnos ella no hubiera estado con el que ahora es su amante.

Pero es tan dulce, dejando a un lado los problemas de los últimos días nos llevamos muy bien, quien nos mira dice que estamos totalmente locos el uno por el otro, incluso mi madre me dijo que no podía haber escogido a alguien mejor para compartir mi vida y yo la apoyaba en eso.

No, no pienso permitir que ella me deje, es mi mujer, soy el primer hombre con el ella estuvo, soy su marido, tengo que enamorarla, tengo que convencerla de que no hay mejor lugar que estar a mi lado, debo demostrarle lo mucho que la amo.

Con esta determinación me dirigí otra vez al salón, al parecer me tarde demasiado porque todo ya había comenzado, mi madre me pregunto qué sucedía

-no es nada mama, es solo que fui al baño y había una cola inmensa-la tranquilice

-mira van a nombrar a Hermione-mire al frente y en efecto, era ella, pude apreciarla mejor y se veía hermosa ella nos miró y nos dedicó una pequeña sonrisa

El resto del acto paso sin mayor contratiempos, Hermione fue la encargada de dar un discurso que hizo llorar a más de uno y cuando todo hubo terminado, cada graduado fue felicitado por sus familiares, ella se acercó a nosotros y sin poder resistirlo la abrace muy fuerte queriendo que no se fuera de mi lado, ella correspondió pero con un poco de duda.

Fue también felicitada por sus padres y mi madre y fue muy tierno cuando tomo a nuestro hijo en brazos y comenzó a llenarlo de besos diciéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Algo de lo que si podía estar completamente seguro era de que James es mío porque lo delatan sus ojos y las facciones de su rostro.

Pasado un rato ella se despidió diciendo que sus amigos la esperaban, la deje ir no sin antes abrazarla y darle un fuerte beso en los labios a lo que ella no se negó, luego le susurre al oído muy bajito

-te amo

Ella me escucho porque me miro sorprendida y dándome otro pequeño beso se marchó.

POV HERMIONE

No puedo creerlo, porque justo ahora, porque en este momento tenía que decirme aquello, no sé qué pensar, será verdad que me ama, o solo lo dijo para jugar conmigo.

-¿cuánto por tus pensamientos?-me pregunto Cedric-estas tan distraída ….ten toma un poco más, este Martini esta delicioso-ofreció

-no gracias, aun no puedo beber-decline yo

-qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí, ya se está haciendo algo tarde- observé a mi alrededor y vi a los chicos muy entretenidos en lo que hacían, si nos íbamos ni siquiera lo notarían…dudé un minuto

-está bien-el feliz tomo mi mano y me saco del lugar….no sabía a donde me llevaba porque según él era una sorpresa así que tuve que aguantarme la curiosidad

Llegamos a un Hotel, muy lujoso por cierto, fuimos a la recepción y nos entregaron una llave, tomamos el ascensor y nos llevó hasta e último piso

Una vez dentro de la habitación tuve que reconocer que era hermosa, la habían decorado para una perfecta noche de pasión…..Cedric me guio hasta la cama que estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas rojas

Nos sentamos y el comenzó a besarme, según el para relajarme, pero era lo que menos estaba consiguiendo, poco a poco sentí como sus manos se dirigían a la cremallera de mi vestido bajándola, cedió un poco y el vestido descendió hasta mostrar mis pechos cubiertos con un delicado sujetador de encaje…sus besos descendieron un poco hasta llegar a mi pecho derecho, no pude evitar mirarlo ya que no me sentía muy cómoda por tal acción, cuando de repente un recuerdo llego a mi mente

_-ya se durmió-me dijo Harry al ver que nuestro pequeño había dejado de succionar, estábamos en el hospital después del nacimiento de James_

_-sí, parece que le gusta dormirse con algo en la boca, habrá que comprarle un chupón-le dije mientras le daba al niño y comenzaba a colocarme el sostén de maternidad y la bata que utilizaba en el hospital, mientras lo hacía pude notar que tenía su vista fija en mí_

_-¿qué sucede?-le pregunté-¿qué es gracioso?-me miraba con una sonrisita burlona en sus labios _

_-nada, es solo que ya no recordaba como lucia el lindo lunar que tienes ahí-me dije señalando –en tu seno derecho-enrojecí a mas no poder y me cubrí rápidamente-no te avergüences, he visto más que eso y lo sabes_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

POV HERMIONE

Una extraña y molesta sensación se apodero de mi, al recordar aquel día, fue muy especial, el nacimiento de lo que yo más amo, y no pude evitar asquearme por la estupidez que estuve a punto de cometer.

Sin pensarlo más aleje a Cedric de mí, me puse de pie pues nos encontrábamos sentados en la cama, el me miro con una expresión confusa y yo solo atine a coger mi bolso y salir del lugar pidiéndole una y mil veces disculpas.

Corrí muy rápido intentando alejarme de todo esto, note que él me seguía pero sinceramente no me creí capaz de enfrentarlo, solo de una cosa estaba segura….volvería a mi casa y trataría por todos los medios posibles hacer que mi matrimonio funcione, amo a mi hijo….pero también amo a su padre, y después de lo que Harry me dijo esta noche sé que debo luchar, luchar por él, por nosotros y nuestra pequeña familia.

Con esa determinación tome un taxi, el primero que encontré y me dirigí a mi hogar, el lugar donde debí haber estado todo este tiempo.

Durante todo el trayecto, trate de encontrar una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para justificar mi engaño y no logre encontrarla, me sentí una basura, nunca debí haber caído tan bajo, Harry no se merece nada de lo que yo le hago, es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

Enumerando uno a uno las estupideces que hice y que estuve a punto de cometer llegue a casa, me baje del taxi y le pague al conductor, camine hacia la puerta e ingrese….en este momento lo que más quiero es ir con mi pequeño, observarlo dormir me tranquiliza mucho, sobre todo ahora que me siento tan mal, sé que ese pequeño angelito no me juzgará, no ahora por lo menos.

Lo más silenciosamente que pude, me encamine a la habitación de James, antes de entrar noté que la puerta estaba totalmente abierta y se podía vislumbrar un pequeño haz de luz que supuse provenía de una lamparita que estaba sobre una mesita cerca de la ventana, preocupada entré para encontrarme con la escena más hermosa que se pueda imaginar

Harry, dormido en la mecedora, al lado de la cuna, con James en su pecho…..sin querer sentí mis mejillas humedecerse anta tan tierna visión

Me sentí agradecida de tenerlos en mi vida y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para merecerlos. Son mi vida y no quiero perderlos.

Me acerque a ellos y tome a mi bebe en brazos cuidando no despertarlo, se removió un poquito, pero enseguida se calmó volviéndose a dormir, su padre no hizo lo mismo, de inmediato se incorporó sobresaltado

-shu, soy yo, es que creí que ambos estarían más cómodos en sus respectivas camas-le dije mientras dejaba a James en su cunita y besaba su frentesita

-¿Qué hora es?-me preguntó

-mmm creo que no pasa de la 1-le respondí un tanto nerviosa

-pensé que te quedarías hasta más tarde ¿no te la estabas pasando bien?

-la verdad es que los extrañaba mucho, a James y ….. a ti-sonrió ligeramente ante eso

-está bien, vamos a dormir

Tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta nuestra habitación, una vez ahí me ayudo a quitarme el vestido y como estábamos en una época calurosa del año, me convenció de dormir con solo mi ropa interior, el igual solo dormiría con la parte de abajo de su pijama

Nos acostamos y él se abrazó a mi colocando su cabeza en mi pecho, yo me dedique a acariciar su cabello logrando que ambos nos quedáramos dormidos…. espero que Harry nunca llegue a enterarse del terrible error que cometí, no creo poder soportarlo.

POV HARRY

Una maldita luz me dio de lleno en la cara impidiendo que pudiera seguir descansando tan a gusto como hacia un rato, me despegue del cálido cuerpo de mi esposa, no sé como pero durante la noche habíamos quedado ella de espaldas a mí y yo abrazando su cintura.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño para mojarme la cara y terminar de despertarme, casi de inmediato escuche unos ruiditos que avisaban que mi pequeño ya estaba despierto, fui en su busca y como ya es costumbre, él estaba balbuceado y metiéndose su manita en la boca, de seguro ya tiene hambre, lo cargue y lo lleve a mi habitación.

Despacito lo acerque a su mami quien al percibir su aroma se despertó de inmediato, lo beso y lleno de mimos demostrándole su amor, yo me senté a su lado participando de aquel bello sentimiento.

Luego de unos minutos Hermione se dispuso a alimentar a James, mientras tanto yo aproveche para darme una ducha y comencé a poner en acción mi plan.

-Hermione, ¿tienes algún que hacer hoy?-le pregunte mientras me comenzaba a vestir ante su atenta mirada

-no ¿Por qué?

-me gustaría que invitaras a tus amigos a comer, y que de paso conozcan de una vez a James

-¿en serio?, me parece bien-sin duda le encantó la idea

-perfecto, entonces, llámalos e invítalos al restaurant donde salimos ir con tus padres, me gusta el lugar

-eso haré-estaba por retirarme cuando la escuche llamarme-Harry, gracias-no entendí por qué solo me acerque a ella y le di un breve beso en los labios y me fui

Era hora de demostrarle a todo el mundo que Hermione es mía, y no permitiría que nadie me la arrebate.

POV HERMIONE

Una vez Harry se marchó, termine de darle pecho a mi hijo, lo recosté en la cama a mi lado y tome mi móvil para llamar a mis amigos.

Al observar la pantalla me di cuenta de que tenía como 30 llamadas perdidas de Cedric, me sentí culpable por él, tengo que darle una explicación, creo que a pesar de todo se la merece.

Opte por llamar primero a Luna, ella se encargaría de avisarle a los demás, o eso espero, en este momento lo que menos quiero es contestar sus interrogantes sobre todo porque de seguro notaron que Cedric y yo nos salimos muy temprano de la discoteca.

Hecho eso, me dispuse a arreglarme, como nunca sentí la necesidad de arreglarme un poco más de lo usual, creo que es por el hecho de que es la primera vez que Harry y yo salimos juntos y con nuestro hijo a un lugar público.

Me coloque un jean oscuro que se ajustaba a mis nuevas curvas, una camisa un tanto suelta pero elegante regalo de mi madre y unos tacones no muy altos, espero no caerme no estoy acostumbrada a usarlos.

También vestí a mi pequeño, le coloque un pequeño trajecito azul que su papi le compro y unos zapatitos blancos con un gorrito blanco también….se veía realmente adorable.

Ya listos los dos, tome sus cosa que estaban en un bonito bolso, y salí al porche donde se supone Harry nos esperaba, y en efecto lo vi ahí, me acerque y juntos acomodamos a James en su sillita del carro, él se sentó al volante y yo a su lado.

Cuando llegamos al lugar me sorprendí al ver que mis amigos ya estaban ahí y para mi pesar también estaba Cedric, dudé un minuto en el momento en que su mirada y la mía se conectaron, quise huir, pero la mano segura de Harry me detuvo y no tuve otra opción que acercarme.

Los salude uno a uno mientras Harry hacia lo mismo con James en sus brazos, de inmediato mis amigas quisieron tomarlo para observarlo mejor.

-pero si es una cosita hermosa-chillo Ginny quien lo cargaba-pero de verdad amiga no sé qué te saco, este niño es idéntico a su padre

-lo siento Herm, pero concuerdo con eso, este niño tiene la marca Potter por todos lados-Luna siempre tan sutil, sentí a Harry poner un brazo sobre mis hombros pues se encontraba a mi lado

-eso me da la seguridad de que es mío no-todos rieron yo solo agache la mirada apenada- pero de eso no creo que haya duda, mi linda esposa jamás me engañaría-me dio un beso en la frente

-creo que James necesita un cambio-bendito hijo el mío, me salvo de una grande

-voy contigo-escuche decir a Ginny mientras se levantaba cargándolo

Fuimos al baño de mujeres, afortunadamente había un cambiador, de inmediato cambie el pañal sucio de mi bebe por uno limpio, como siempre él se metía su puñito en la boca, era lindo verlo hacer eso

-te pusiste nerviosa ¿no?-me pregunto mi amiga mientras me observaba fijamente

-¿de que hablas?

-no soy tonta Hermione, y sé que no soy la única que se dio cuenta de lo que había entre Cedric y tu-declaro

-Gin yo no…..-no me dejo terminar

-mira, yo no soy quien para juzgarte solo voy a decirte una cosa….has las cosas bien Hermione, ya no hagas más tonterías, permítete ser feliz y no pierdas a ese maravilloso hombre que tienes a tu lado….solo date una oportunidad

-gracias amiga, y no te preocupes, se lo que debo hacer-dije abrazándola

Cuando salimos me alegre al ver que Harry era prácticamente uno más del grupo, mantenía una conversación animada con Ron y Draco y se reía de los chistes que de vez en cuando estos hacían. Sin embargo también vi que Cedric estaba más callado de lo normal, y no es para menos considerando lo que le hice.

Después de un rato el ambiente parecía menos tenso, Luna tuvo la oportunidad de darle el biberón a James, y la vi muy emocionada, no me sorprendería que ella y su pelirrojo novio pronto nos dieran la noticia de que agrandarían la familia.

El lugar era muy lindo, lo que más me gustaba es que tenían música en vivo, escuche que comenzaban a tocar una canción que en verdad me fascinaba, y creo que no solo a mi pues vi a Draco siendo arrastrado por Ginny a la pista y comenzaban un suave vaivén al compás de las notas.

De inmediato Harry me propuso ir a bailar, yo me moría de ganas pero no quería perder de vista a mi pequeño y además no lo consideraba del todo oportuno tomando en cuenta a los presentes.

Tal fue la insistencia no solo por mi marido sino también de mi amiga que termine cediendo, este sería el primer baile que comparto con Harry, después del de nuestra boda claro.

Me sentía muy bien entre sus brazos y debo admitir que es un muy buen bailarín, me susurraba cosas muy lindas al oído y yo me sonrojaba como una colegiala.

-te ves muy linda hoy, ¿es para mí?-me pregunto bajito muy cerca de mis labios

-claro, para quien más-no sé de donde salió eso pero me sentí segura al decirlo

-me alegro, te digo algo, me muero por llevarte a casa y ¿sabes para qué?

-no, dime para que

-para hacerte mía- me beso, un beso fuerte no suave como los que me había dado anteriormente….era un beso donde se encontraba toda la pasión y el amor que habíamos acumulado

Cuando nos separamos después de lo que parecieron minutos, el tomo mi mano y me llevo a la mesa donde se encontraban otra vez todos

-lo siento chicos, pero nos tenemos que ir-Harry se dirigió a mis amigos, yo aún seguía un poco aturdida-creo que James debe descansar mientras esta bella dama y yo nos ocupamos haciendo otras actividades

Yo me sonroje y mis amigos se burlaron, nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a casa, nunca me había sentido más ansiosa y nerviosa en mi vida, ni siquiera en nuestra noche de bodas

Llegamos y Harry corrió a dejar a James en su cuarto, yo me dirigí a mi habitación, me saque los zapatos y me moje un poco la cara intentando tranquilizarme

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Harry estaba frente a mí, me tomo de la cintura y me beso con ganas, obviamente yo respondí, fue cuestión de segundos para que la ropa desapareciera y nos envolviéramos en una pasión abrazadora que venía devorándonos desde hace ya algún tiempo.

En este momento puedo afirmar que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, y luchare para que esta felicidad se prolongue, amo a mi esposo y a mi hijo, y no permitiré que se vayan de mi lado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

POV HERMIONE

En este momento puedo asegurar que mi vida es perfecta; tengo un hijo hermoso el cual pensé nunca tendría y un marido maravilloso que me ama y que me lo demuestra cada vez que tiene oportunidad, por ejemplo, como regalo de graduación me regalo un fabuloso viaje a las Islas Galápagos, un precioso lugar del Pacifico Sur al cual siempre quise ir.

Desde aquella tarde en la que Harry y yo pudimos retomar nuestra vida íntima, todo ha mejorado, es como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño. Luego de un par de horas en las que estuvimos ocupados realizando actividades un poco…..extenuantes, me sorprendió con dos boletos de viaje, pero creo que lo mejor de todo fue el destino de ese viaje, no se quien le habrá dicho que me encantaba el lugar, pero a quien lo hizo se lo agradezco, es sin duda el mejor regalo que he podido recibir.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde entonces y ahora estamos disfrutando del deslumbrante sol que cae sobre esta playa paradisiaca; llevamos aquí 3 días, y han sido los mejores de mi vida.

El solo hecho de estar con los dos hombres más importantes de mi mundo, sumado a este mágico lugar me hace sentir muy afortunada y también muy dichosa, no cabe duda de que alguien allá arriba me quiere mucho como para permitirme tanta alegría.

Harry alquiló una casa muy bonita para nosotros dos y nuestro hijo, creo que es de uno de sus amigos y debo admitir que tienen muy buen gusto, está decorada de una manera elegante pero a la vez sencilla lo que le da un toque hogareño.

Son cerca de las 6 de la tarde y el sol ya se está escondiendo, pero el clima sigue siendo cálido, en los días que llevamos aquí tomamos la costumbre de tumbarnos un rato y admirar el atardecer, nos resulta fascinante admirar las distintas tonalidades que adquiere el cielo y el mar cuando se acerca la noche.

Harry tiene su espalda apoyada sobre algunos cojines que adornan los muebles que se encuentran en el exterior de la casa mientras yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, a nuestro lado el pequeño James duerme su siesta en una sillita especial que compramos para este viaje, todo está en silencio, solo se escucha el chocar de las olas y el ligero sonido del viento soplar.

-Hermione….- le escuche decir a Harry muy bajito

-mmmm-en este momento no me apetecía hablar

-¿te acostaste con Cedric?-Dios! Abri mis ojos de la impresión, como demonios supo lo de Cedric, quien se lo dijo, desde cuando lo sabe

-yo no….quien te lo dijo….eso no-balbucee con lágrimas en los ojos

-nadie me lo dijo, yo los vi-estaba serio, no pude descifrar cuáles son sus sentimientos ahora-la noche de tu graduación, en el estacionamiento

-Oh por Dios! Lo siento tanto….por favor perdóname….no pasó nada….yo te quiero a ti-le dije mientras me incorporaba y quedaba de rodillas frente a él, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos , pero él las quito y me llevo hacia su pecho abrazándome fuertemente

-shuuuu….no me pidas perdón, sé que no pasó nada, y quizá todo esto fue mi culpa-su voz sonó amortiguada por mi cabello

-no, perdóname, no tenía que haberte hecho esto, tú no te lo mereces…lo siento tanto-seguí llorando mojando su camisa

-¿sabes qué?-me dijo tomando delicadamente mi cara entre sus manos-vamos a olvidarnos de esto ¿si?...hagamos como que aquí no hubiera pasado nada

-pero es que no puedo, yo no te merezco….perdóname por favor

-si te perdono, pero ya deja de llorar…..vamos está enfriando y James se puede resfriar-tomó al bebe en brazos aun dormido y me ayudo a ponerme de pie depositando un sentido beso en mis labios-te amo, ¿lo sabes?-yo asentí

-yo también te amo, perdón

-tranquila, anda a la habitación y espérame allá, ¿está bien?-volví a asentir y besé a mi bebe deseándole dulces sueños

POV HARRY

Nunca planee encararla de esa manera, creo que fui muy impulsivo, es solo que tanto silencio me estaba abrumando.

Los días que hemos pasado en este lugar han sido maravillosos, nos logramos conocer mejor y además pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero esa duda de porque Hermione hizo lo que hizo siempre ha estado ahí.

No sé qué habrá pasado la noche de la graduación, ella nunca me quiso decir la razón por la que regreso tan temprano, aunque supongo que tiene que haber pasado algo malo.

La manera en la que reacciono hace un momento cuando la interrogue acerca de Cedric, me ayuda a saber que al menos no le soy indiferente, aunque si me sorprendieron sus palabras, especialmente cuando me dijo que me amaba, nunca me lo había dicho y la verdad se sintió muy bien que lo hiciera, me sentí más….seguro.

Ahora me dedico a observar el sueño de mi pequeño mientras le doy un poco de tiempo a Hermione para que se recomponga, tengo que demostrarle que a pesar de que me dolió su traición yo no la culpo, porque de alguna manera yo tuve que ver mucho en ello, nunca debí permitir que se viera presionada a estar con migo, si hubiera tenido el valor de cortejarla, como normalmente sucede, las cosas no serían como lo son ahora.

Espero un rato más y deposito un beso en la frente de mi hijo, salí de su cuarto y me dirijí al que compartimos mi mujer y yo; al entrar lo primero que noté fue la oscuridad absoluta en la que se encontraba el lugar.

Encendí la luz y me encontré con Hermione acurrucada en un lado de la cama abrazada a una almohada, su cuerpo se sacudía levemente lo que me hizo saber que estaba llorando.

Me acerque a ella acostándome en la cama y la abrace por la espalda, sentí como se tensó pero enseguida comencé a dejar pequeños besos en su cabello y en su cuello logrando que se tranquilizara.

-tranquila, ya no llores más cielo, ya todo está olvidado-le hable suave al oído

-pero es que yo no puedo perdonarme lo que te hice-me dijo entre sollozos

-no fue solo tu culpa y no acepto ninguna objeción, por favor olvidémoslo ¿sí?-asintió-¿me lo prometes?-y me dijo si otra vez

La bese y le demostré lo mucho que la amo, también espero que luego de esto no le queden dudas de mi amor por ella y nos permitamos ser felices como nos merecemos.

POV NARRADORA

Harry y Hermione pasaron unas magníficas vacaciones junto a su hijo, estuvieron casi un mes en aquel paraíso Tropical y aunque quisieron alargar un poco más su estadía no pudieron pues se vieron en la necesidad de regresar a sus labores.

Las cosas entre ellos mejoraron enormemente, atrás dejaron todo lo malo de su relación y se enfocaron en las cosas buenas que esta les había aportado, siendo la principal su pequeño retoño.

Cedric Digori no se rindió, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron lejos, trató de mantener contacto con Hermione, pero ella se negó para evitar problemas con su pareja, mas sin embargo cuando ella regreso de su viaje y por petición del mismo Harry converso con el:

-Hola-saludo Cedric

-hola-le contesto la castaña

-así que estuviste de vacaciones todo este tiempo-pronuncio molesto-y no pudiste responder ninguna llamada, creo que al menos merezco una explicación

-mira Ced, primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por ponerte en la posición en la que te puse-dijo ella con voz suave-y también por irme aquella noche como lo hice, sé que estuvo mal, muy mal

-sí, estuvo muy mal-el chico cerro los ojos y se tomó el puente de la nariz con gesto cansado-está bien te perdono, te extrañe mucho-intento besar a la chica

-no, espera-dijo ella separándose-no me has entendido, no solo te pido disculpas por lo de hace un mes, te pido disculpas por todo-aclaro ella-ya no podemos seguir con esto….Harry…

-Harry, siempre Harry, que no entiendes que ese sujeto no te quiere, solo te uso para su conveniencia, nada más-grito enojado-sabes que….hagamos esto-dijo un poco más calmado-vámonos los dos, solos, sin nadie más, olvidémonos de todos y construyamos una vida juntos en otro lado.

-y mi hijo ¿Qué?

-él tiene a su padre, no te va a necesitar-le dijo el abrazándola-qué opinas ¿lo hacemos? ¿Nos vamos?

-estas mal-ella se soltó de su agarre y se separó unos cuantos pasos con gesto molesto-escúchame bien, nunca dejaría a mi hijo, por nada del mundo

-está bien llevémoslo con nosotros, no importa-se mostraba él ansioso-de ahora en adelante yo puedo ser su padre

-mi hijo ya tiene un padre, y no lo quiero alejar de él, ni yo tampoco quiero alejarme de él…..mira Cedric lo siento, pero creo que lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas hasta aquí, antes que nada eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho pero a él lo amo, lo siento si te sientes utilizado, porque en realidad el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me hizo mucho bien, pero no puedo mandar en mis sentimientos…se feliz-Hermione deposito un breve beso en la mejilla de su estupefacto amigo y se dispuso a irse

-no espera, si me dejas le diré todo a él-amenazó totalmente desesperado

-no es necesario, ya lo sabe…..solo continua con tu vida…. Y Ced lo siento-la chica se marchó y se subió al auto donde su esposo la esperaba

Las decisiones que tomamos son las que marcan nuestras vidas, nuestra personalidad y empuje son solo un extra necesario…..no hagas el mal a nadie, disfruta tu vida sin excesos y tarde o temprano recibirás lo que mereces.

FIN


	15. Epilogo

**Holaaaaaaa que gusto que les haya gustado la historia, gracias por los comentarios de los nuevos lectores y gracias por leerme, este es el epilogo pero a mas tardar mañana subiré una sorpresita, espero y les guste y no se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias, las encontraran en mi perfil**

**no los entretengo mas...enjoy!**

**EPILOGO**

POV CEDRIC

Miro por la ventanilla del avión lo pequeño y efímero que se ve el lugar, un lugar que llevo mucho tiempo sin ver y al que aunque quisiera negarlo he extrañado con mi vida.

Cinco años han pasado desde que tome la decisión de alejarme de mi hogar, era lo necesario si quería olvidar, y empezar desde cero, donde nadie me conociera ,era para mí la mejor opción.

Ahora regreso para hacer acto de presencia a un evento donde se celebra el éxito y prosperidad de un gran imperio empresarial, me gustaría decir que solo es para eso pero para mi desgracia el mismo día se celebra el aniversario de un acto que me gustaría nunca hubiera sucedido.

Lo más lógico es que en todo este tiempo que estuve alejado tendría yo que haber logrado olvidar, pero por desgracia, no es así.

Luché, juro que lo hice, pero nada puede arrancarla de mi mente, aun creo que si ella me hubiera aceptado seriamos muy felices, porque sé que no lo es al lado de aquel hombre.

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta una suave voz-no tienes por qué hacer esto, no quiero que te lastimen otra vez

Despego mi mirada de la ventana para fijarla en la linda muchacha que se encuentra a mi lado, Cho….Cho Chang una mujer preciosa de rasgos asiáticos, piel blanca y cabello negro, muy hermosa y la persona que ha estado a mi lado en este largo proceso.

Recuerdo muy bien el día que la conocí, acababa de ingresar al hospital donde realizaría mi residencia de Medico, como es costumbre tendría que presentarme primero con el Director del mismo, cuando estuve a punto de ingresar a su oficina escuche gritos desde adentro, me detuve y espere a que se calmaran, toque la puerta y me permitieron entrar, de inmediato me vi en medio de una discusión personal en la que yo no tenía nada que ver, tuve que intervenir ganándome un buen golpe por parte de la que ahora es mi amiga, fue muy cómico de echo.

Después de eso ella se disculpó con migo incontables veces logrando que entabláramos una fuerte amistad, ahí descubrí que era la hija de mi ahora jefe, pero eso no impidió que nos relacionáramos.

Se convirtió en mi confidente y yo en el suyo, le conté todo lo que me ocurrió con Hermione y la razón por la cual había huido a un lugar tan alejado de mi hogar; ella por su parte me comento los continuos problemas que tenía con su padre debido a la carrera que había escogido, el Dr. Chang no considera las artes como una carrera.

Hace unos cuantos meses me sorprendió al confesarme que sus sentimientos hacia mi habían cambiado, esa linda chica se había enamorado de mí y lamentablemente no pude corresponderle, aun no puedo hacerlo.

Las cosas entre nosotros deberían haber cambiado después de eso, pero afortunadamente no fue así, le comente de este viaje que realizaría y ella no dudo en acompañarme, ahora no se si fue buena idea porque aunque no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema de sus sentimientos, sé que ella aún guarda esperanza y no quiero que sufra, la aprecio demasiado.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien-tome su mano dándole seguridad-todo estará bien…

Cuando aterrizamos, tomamos un taxi con rumbo a mi casa, la que compartí con mis padres durante toda mi vida; el volverlos al ver me resulto muy grato, los he echado mucho de menos, me preguntaron un millón de cosas y a Cho la trataron como una hija más, no les resulto muy difícil entablar una conversación con ella puesto que les había hablado mucho de ella durante mis llamadas.

Comimos, charlamos y descansamos un poco, en la noche tenemos un evento muy importante al cual asistir.

Mi plan es encontrarme con Hermione, no he sabido nada de ella en todo este tiempo, y lo más seguro, al menos para mí, es que su intento de matrimonio este por acabarse y claro esta yo me encargare de consolarla, esta vez no me iré sin ella.

Ingresé al lugar con Cho colgada de mi brazo, no escatimaron en gastos, eso no lo voy a discutir, el salón está arreglado de una manera elegante pero a la vez sobria y acogedora.

-este lugar es precioso-la escucho decir

-si lo sé, de seguro esto es obra de la Sra. Granger, tiene su toque personal-mencioné, ella no dijo nada y nos encaminamos a nuestra mesa, mejor dicho a la mesa que estaba destinada a mis padres y que con mucho gusto nos cedieron con la excusa de que teníamos que hacer sentir cómoda a nuestra invitada

Conversamos un rato pero yo no podía concentrar mi atención en ella, mi mirada se perdía por todo el lugar buscándola, buscando a Hermione…..y la vi, estaba sentada a un par de mesas de nosotros.

Se veía preciosa, lucía un hermoso vestido color vino, algo suelto al parecer, su cabello recogido en un delicado moño, busque un poco más y no encontré ni rastro de su marido…eso está muy bien, es hora de poner en marcha mi plan.

Me disculpe con mi amiga, y me puse de pie, camine hasta encontrarme a unos pasos de Hermione, no me atreví a mas puesto que estaba inclinada hablando con un pequeño muchachito de pelo castaño…enseguida me di cuenta que era su hijo, pues igual que hace tantos años sigue pareciéndose mucho a su padre.

-no hagas más travesuras y ve con la abuela-la escuche decirle-a papa no le gustara cuando le diga lo que hiciste con sus zapatos nuevos así que debes hacer méritos ¿esta bien?

-si mamita….te quiero mucho-le respondió el pequeño, le dio un besito a su madre en los labios y se fue corriendo en dirección a su abuela

La noté mirar a la nada con una expresión triste en su rostro, creo que si estaba en lo correcto, tiene problemas con su esposo, ahora es momento de actuar

-hola-le dije, ella me miro con asombro en su rostro

-Ced, oh por Dios!, ha pasado mucho tiempo-me dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba un abrazo-ven siéntate, cuéntame ¿cómo has estado?

-muy bien, extrañándote mucho-me sonrió pero me di cuenta que esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos-acabo de llegar de viaje, he estado trabajando en América

-si algo de eso habían comentado tus padres

-¿y tú?, que has hecho

-pues yo realice mi residencia en el hospital universitario y logre conseguir un puesto fijo ahí

-me alegro mucho por ti, y los chicos, ¿Qué has sabido de ellos?

-bueno, Luna y Ron deben andar por ahí, la verdad no los he visto, solo cuando llegaron, y Ginny y Draco no pudieron venir porque Gin está en sus últimos días de embarazo y esta tan hormonal que no quiso ponerse un vestido porque dice que parece una ballena, ya te imaginaras como está el pobre de Draco

-pobre, si ya de por si esa pelirroja tiene un carácter-concorde con ella-pero cuéntame de ti ¿Cómo estás? Te veo algo triste

-no, claro que no, estoy muy bien

-pues a mí no me…

-¿Ced?-me interrumpió alguien, me gire a ver quién era y me sorprendí cuando vi a Cho, me había olvidado por completo de ella

-lo siento, ven aquí, déjame presentarte-la tome de la mano y la coloque frente a Hermione-Cho Chang….Hermione Granger

-es un gusto conocerte-saludo mi castaña

-no el placer es mío, Cedric me ha hablado mucho de ti-le respondió Cho tomando la mano que le ofrecían-pero yo no los interrumpo más, sigan conversando, voy por algo de beber

-no, no es necesario, quédate con nosotros-le pidió Hermione

-insisto, tengo sed, voy por algo de beber, ustedes charlen tranquilos-no esperó más y nos dejó solos

-tu novia es muy linda-escuche que me dijo

-oh no, no …-iba a aclarar que no era mi novia pero me di cuenta de que no me estaba prestando atención, seguí su mirada y supe la razón de ello

En la entrada del lugar saludando a algunas personas se encontraba el hombre que me la había robado, el también fijo su vista en Hermione, era como si se hablaran solo con la mirada, algo había pasado entre ellos, y me gustaría saber que fue.

Justo cuando abría mi boca para preguntar lo que sucedía, Hermione se levantó y a paso apresurado se acercó a Harry, no tardo ni cinco segundos en llegar a él y envolverlo entre sus brazos, él la atrajo fuertemente hacia su pecho y le decía algo al oído que me hubiera gustado escuchar, cuando se separaron por fin pude ver una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro de ella, acerco sus rostros y se besaron, de inmediato todas las personas presentes vitorearon el momento aplaudiendo efusivamente, ellos seguían en lo suyo sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Yo sentí mi mundo derrumbarse, toda la determinación con la que había llegado a este lugar desapareció, y lo único que quería en este mundo era largarme y no volver jamás

Iba a retirarme cuando sentí una pequeña mano sobre mi hombro, me gire y vi a Cho, no necesite de sus palabras ni ella de las mía, bajo su mano hasta tomar la mía y me dio un leve apretón, no sé por qué pero este toque me relajo un poco.

Vi como todos dirigían su mirada al estrado donde ahora se encontraban los dueños de la empresa, Harry y Hermione juntos daban el discurso de agradecimiento a los presentes por estar aquí, y no fue hasta que él tomo a su mujer por la cintura y situó su mano en su vientre cuando me di cuenta de que estaban en dulce espera

Al parecer era un anuncio que iban a dar recién ahora ya que hizo énfasis en decir que les había tomado mucho trabajo poder tener esta segunda creatura y se sentían orgullosos de comunicar que sería una niña.

Decidí que era hora de irme, Hermione era feliz y si el amor que siento por ella es sincero debo dejarla ir, creo que en realidad nunca me perteneció y eso era en realidad lo que más me dolía.

Ahora que veo que todo está en orden, me dedicare a encaminar mi vida, y ya se con quién lo hare, con la persona que ha estado a mi lado a pesar de que eso signifique su sufrimiento; puede ser que no la llegue a amar con la misma intensidad que amo a Hermione pero tratare, y seremos felices.

-vámonos-le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió y me siguió

-como estas-me pregunto mientras caminábamos a la salida

-perfecto, era lo que necesitaba ¿sabes?-me sonrió apretando mi mano-te apetecería ir a comer algo, conozco de un lugar donde la comida es deliciosa

-me encantaría

-vamos, y luego comenzaremos a buscar un lindo departamento para los dos-ella me miro sorprendida-te vienes a vivir con migo….y no es una pregunta-le dije cuando iba a objetar

-supongo que no te importa lo que mi padre te diga, nunca te ha importado

-me conoces bien

Todo lo que suceda de ahora en delante con migo solo depende de mí, y sé que si quiero algo tengo que luchar por ello desde el principio, en este momento lo sé, lo aprendí a la mala pero lo hice, ahora solo me queda ser feliz….


	16. Epilogo Hermione

Hola, como lo prometido es deuda, ahora si les traigo lo ultimo de la historia, un epilogo desde el punto de vista de Hermione, algunos me o pidieron y yo los complazco...Gracias de corazon a todos los que siguieron la historia, fue la primera y por consiguiente significa mucho para mi, no soy escritora ni mucho menos, pero me gusto compartir mis locas ideas con ustedes, espero que les haya gustado y los invito a leer mis otras historias...embarazada de tu ex y mistakes...ahora si me despido de ustedes mis fieles lectores y nos leemos luego

Besos

Bye

**Epilogo POV Hermione**

-…..no puedes irte, mucho menos ahora…..no me puedes dejar sola sabiendo que la cena de la empresa está muy cerca, al igual que nuestro aniversario, no es justo-le dije por enésima vez ese día mientras lo veía empacar unas cuantas camisas en su maleta

-lo se amor, pero tu mejor que yo, sabes la importancia de mi presencia en esas reuniones-me recordó dejando de hacer lo que hacía y acercándose a mí para abrazarme apretadamente colocando mi cabeza contra su pecho-lo que menos deseo es alejarme de ti, sobretodo porque no podre cuidarte como es debido

-entonces no vayas-seguí rogando. Durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos nos hemos hecho muy dependientes el uno del otro y pocas son las veces que nos hemos separado, además que esta vez seria por algunos días, lo cual creo difícil de resistir

-lo siento cielo pero sabes que no puedo faltar-me beso en la cabeza y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara-te prometo que volveré pronto ¿sí?, tratare de llegar a tiempo para la fiesta-acerco sus labios a los míos pero antes de que siquiera llegara a rozarlos, me aleje de él

-eso no es suficiente-crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y me senté en la cama a un lado de la maleta-no llegaras, lo sé, el viaje es muy largo, y dudo mucho que los socios te permitan regresar antes de tiempo

-amor….lo siento, no puedo faltar-se arrodilló frente a mi tratando de tomar mis manos entre las suyas, pero no lo permití-sabes que odio alejarme de ti y de james, pero esta vez no puedo desatender mis responsabilidades de la empresa

-si, eso es todo lo que te importa, tu tonta empresa-me puse de pie, provocando que Harry casi cayera, termine de meter sus cosas en la maleta, la cerré y lo mire con las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos-vete, anda, ve con tus lindos amigos empresarios y pásatela súper hablando de negocios y todo lo que saben de empresas…..ve!-le grite señalándole la puerta

-Hermione, no estas siendo racional, por favor….

-por favor nada-le dije alejándome ante su clara intención de volverme a abrazar-vete

-sé que te pones así por las hormonas, por lo que no tomaré en cuenta lo que estás haciendo-tomó su maleta y se acercó a mí, quise alejarme de nuevo pero no logre hacerlo y aprovechó esa oportunidad para besar mi frente y dedicar una suave caricia a mi poco abultado vientre-te amo-yo desvié la mirada incapaz de responderle, me sentía muy mal por haberle hablado como lo hice, pero mi maldito orgullo es más fuerte y no me permitió despedirme de él como era debido

Vi a Harry salir de la habitación con maleta en mano y dirigirse al cuarto de nuestro hijo, James se encontraba terminado de resolver alguna tarea que le dejaron en la escuela, mi pequeño era muy inteligente, lo que me enorgullecía mucho; entró y entonces pude seguirlo, me quedé en el marco de la puerta y vi como mi pequeño se aferraba al cuello de su padre dándole cortos besos en su mejilla mientras le decía que se cuidara mucho y que lo quería, repararon en mi presencia y ambos me miraron, eran tan parecidos, especialmente sus ojos, de un precioso e impresionante color verde. James se separó de su padre y se acercó a mí, tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta el piso de abajo, llegamos a la puerta principal y me pidió que la abriera, aún era muy pequeño y no alcanzaba la perilla; todo el tiempo Harry iba tras nosotros, volvió a abrazar al niño y me besó, esta vez en la mejilla, quise decirle algo pero cuando iba hacerlo, él ya se dirigía a su auto, una vez subido en él, se despidió de nosotros con la mano

Estuve a punto de echarme a llorar, pero la voz de mi hijo impidió que lo hiciera, en silencio y sintiendo la ausencia de un pilar importante en nuestra familia, ingresamos otra vez a la casa, ya era hora de cenar

-cariño, luces preciosa-dijo mi suegra ingresando a mi habitación mientras yo terminaba de colocarme los sarcillos-ese vestido acentúa tu adorable pancita-acaricio tiernamente mi abdomen.

Mi atuendo consistía en un vestido color vino, straplees, ajustado en el busto y con algunos apliques, y luego suelto y largo hasta el piso; precioso en verdad, Harry lo escogió para mí cuando fuimos al centro comercial hace una semana, solo un día antes de que se marchara.

-no te pongas triste-trato de consolarme al notar mi semblante decaído, siempre que pensaba en él me ponía así-¿han hablado?

-sí, conversamos un rato ayer, pero creo que esta disgustado y lo entiendo, me comporte como una estúpida con él-le dije sentándome en la cama tratando de contener mis lagrimas

-no te atormentes linda, el entiende que cualquier cosa te exalta más por tu estado, no está enojado, es solo que no ve la manera de acercarse a ti-se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo tratando de reconfortarme-mejor cuéntame que les dijo el doctor en su última consulta, ¿ya saben que será?-asentí

-será una niña

-oh, pero eso es maravilloso, una princesita

-sí, es la mejor noticia que nos pudieron haber dado, bueno, después de lo del embarazo claro

-lo se linda, se lo mucho que lucharon para lograr que esta porotita este aquí-acaricio otra vez mi vientre y sentimos como mi nena respondía a sus atenciones, mi suegra sonrió encantada

Cuando cumplimos cuatro años de casados, Harry y yo decidimos agrandar la familia, nuestro James llevaba rato insistiendo por un hermanito y nosotros queríamos cumplirle ese gusto, además de que también nos maravillaba la idea de tener a otro príncipe o una bella princesita revoloteando por ahí. Como es obvio, asistimos a una clínica especializada en fertilización debido a mi impedimento para gestar por el método convencional, tuve que someterme a una complicada operación y estuve en un tratamiento a base de hormonas por aproximadamente 3 meses, al no obtener ningún resultado optamos por la fertilización in vitro. Por desgracia ningunos de los embriones llego a implantarse en mi útero. En ese momento vimos perdidas nuestras esperanzas, nos entristecimos mucho, pero decidimos que si no se dio fue porque la vida así lo quiso, y decidimos que estaríamos bien los tres solos. Dos meses después Minni me dio la maravillosa noticia de que estaba embarazada otra vez, yo acudí a ella a una consulta rutinaria y me lleve la más agradable de las sorpresas, Harry no cavia de la dicha y nuestro pequeño era el más feliz, por fin tendría un hermanito.

Han pasado cuatro meses y yo cuento con cinco de gestación, concebimos a nuestra pequeña naturalmente según nos dijo la Doctora, e incluso nos aseguró que si queríamos podríamos tener más hijos, hasta completar un equipo de futbol, jajaja, pero no lo creo por lo menos por ahora con mis dos hijos me siento completamente feliz.

-mami, ¿me ayudas a ponerme los zapatos?-mi pequeño James me saco de mis pensamientos subiéndose a la cama con sus zapatos en mano, no se en que momento Lilly se había ido de la habitación, pero de seguro se encontraba acompañando a su "amigo" y lo digo así, porque lo más probable es que mi marido estrene padrastro muy pronto

-ven cielo, siéntate aquí-ayude a mi hijo a colocarse sus pequeños zapatos y me quede mirándolo un rato, vestido así lucia idéntico a su padre, es una copia exacta de él, de grande será guapísimo, no me cabe la menor duda-listo, vamos

El lugar donde se realizaba la recepción estaba precioso, muy bien decorado, claro, todo escogido según las demandas de mi suegra. Camine con mi bebe de la mano y nos acercamos a la mesa donde Lilly me indico en la mañana, era la mesa para los directivos de la empresa, es decir toda nuestra familia incluyendo a mis padres, quienes por cierto ya estaban ahí, tomamos asiento y Patrick y Jane Granger no tardaron en llenar a mi hijo de mimos, mi mama por supuesto comenzó luego a preguntarme por la salud de su nueva nieta, nunca cambiarían, pero por eso los amaba.

Todo parecía ir muy bien, los invitados llegaban a cada minuto y disfrutaban de la buena música y exquisita comida que se ofrecía, las charlas no faltaban por supuesto. Logre visualizar a Lilly acompañada de su no tan nuevo amigo, riendo como una colegiala. Severus Snape, un amigo de la infancia de la Sra. Potter, fueron novios antes de que Lilly conociera a James y desde entonces no se habían visto, el Sr. Snape apareció hace aproximadamente dos años y desde entonces Lilly se comporta de una manera más vivaz, algo que había decaído en ella después de la muerte de su amado marido, parece que la vida también la está recompensando a ella, solo deseo que sea muy feliz, se lo merece.

Note que alguien tocaba mi hombro y vi que era mi rubia amiga Luna, lucia bellísima en su vestido azul marino, de su mano venia uno de sus gemelos, tan pelirrojo como su padre, y como es de suponerse, su hermano venia de la mano de Ron, ambos niños se pusieron muy inquietos al ver mi hijo y no dudaron en salir corriendo los tres a sabrá Dios donde

-hola, luces preciosa-Luna me abrazo muy fuerte sin permitir que me pusiera de pie y sentándose a mi lado-¿Cómo esta mi sobrinita?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...no le hemos dicho a nadie aun de la bebe, ni siquiera saben del embarazo

-bueno, intuición….te lo dije, sería una niña-me sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo, no estuvieron mucho tiempo conmigo pues sus revoltosos hijos requerían de su atención y al parecer el mío también

-porque no te quedas quieto cuando te lo pido-le pregunte a mi pequeño luego de que él junto a sus "primitos" hicieran caer a un mesero con charola en mano, estaba sentado junto a mí con su cabecita agachada en señal de arrepentimiento-podrías hacerte daño-le dije acariciando su mejilla

-lo siento mami, es que ese señor se atravesó cuando freddy y Goerge querían alcanzarme-me miro con esos ojitos de cachorro que sabía me derretían

-no hagas más travesuras y ve con la abuela-le dije sin poder aguantar un segundo más esa mirada, porque tenía que parecerse tanto a su padre-a papa no le gustara cuando le diga lo que hiciste con sus zapatos nuevos así que debes hacer méritos ¿está bien?

-si mamita….te quiero mucho-respondió mi bebe, me dio un besito en los labios, algo que acostumbramos hacer y se fue corriendo con su abuela

Lo observe unos segundos interactuar con sus abuelos y me sentí la mujer más dichosa del mundo al conocerme la madre de ese maravilloso ser, de inmediato recordé a su padre, ¿Dónde estará en este momento? Fui una tonta al tratarlo de la manera en que lo hice, lo entendería por completo si no me quiere ver más, después de lo que paso con Cedric, él supo perdonarme y nunca me reprocho nada, y yo fui una tonta al no comprender su ausencia por el trabajo

-hola-escuche decir, fije mi mirada en la persona que me saludaba y mi asombro no tardo en mostrarse

-Ced, oh por Dios!, ha pasado mucho tiempo-le dije mientras me levantaba y le daba un abrazo-ven siéntate, cuéntame ¿cómo has estado?

-muy bien, extrañándote mucho-me sonrió, traté de hacerlo de vuelta, pero últimamente las sonrisas no eran mi fuerte, solo una persona podría sacarme una sonrisa sincera en este momento-acabo de llegar de viaje, he estado trabajando en América

-si algo de eso habían comentado tus padres

-¿y tú?, que has hecho-preguntó. La verdad es que después de que él se fuera tratamos de arreglar un poco las asperezas, me llamo pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento en aquel parque, y yo acepté, quedamos como amigos, pero desde entonces no habíamos vuelto a comunicarnos

-pues yo realice mi residencia en el hospital universitario y logre conseguir un puesto fijo ahí

-me alegro mucho por ti, y los chicos, ¿Qué has sabido de ellos?

-bueno, Luna y Ron deben andar por ahí, la verdad no los he visto, solo cuando llegaron, y Ginny y Draco no pudieron venir porque Gin está en sus últimos días de embarazo y esta tan hormonal que no quiso ponerse un vestido porque dice que parece una ballena, ya te imaginaras como está el pobre de Draco

-pobre, si ya de por si esa pelirroja tiene un carácter-concorde con el-pero cuéntame de ti ¿Cómo estás? Te veo algo triste

-no, claro que no, estoy muy bien

-pues a mí no me…

-Ced?-lo interrumpió alguien, alce la vista para ver quién era y vi a hermosa pelinegra de rasgos asiáticos que nos sonreía en señal de disculpas

-lo siento, ven aquí, déjame presentarte-Cedric la tome de la mano y la coloque frente a mi-Cho Chang….Hermione Granger

-es un gusto conocerte-saludé extendiendo mi mano

-no el placer es mío, Cedric me ha hablado mucho de ti-respondió Cho tomando la mano que le ofrecía-pero yo no los interrumpo más, sigan conversando, voy por algo de beber

-no, no es necesario, quédate con nosotros-le pedí tratando de ser cortes con ella

-insisto, tengo sed, voy por algo de beber, ustedes charlen tranquilos-no esperó más y nos dejó solos

-tu novia es muy linda-dije

-oh no, no…-escuche que comenzaba a explicar, pero de inmediato mi atención se desvío hacia el sujeto que ingresaba al lugar mientras saludaba a algunos de los invitados

Luego de unos segundos se fijó en mí y nuestras miradas se conectaron, parecíamos decirnos todo con ese simple gesto, algo que aprendimos hacer durante nuestros años juntos.

Me levante presurosa y prácticamente corrí a lanzarme a sus brazos, lo había echado muchísimos de menos sobre todo después de la horrorosa pelea que tuvimos antes de que él se fuera; me recibió gustoso y me estrecho fuertemente mientras repetidamente me susurraba lo mucho que me amaba y cuanto me había extrañado, yo solo lloraba y balbuceaba lo que pretendía que fuera una disculpa

-lo siento tanto amor, perdóname-le dije una y otra vez aferrada a su abrazo

-tranquila mi vida, no pasó nada-me separo un poco de él y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, limpio mis mejillas y me beso brevemente-te amo

-también te amo-volví a besarlo esta vez largamente, cuanto había extrañado sus besos, tan dulces y a la vez apasionados, jugué un rato con sus labios y nuestras lenguas no tardaron en sumarse a la acción, escuche ruidos molestos, palmas chocar entre si, pero parecían tan lejanos que no me importo, luego recordé donde estábamos y me separe avergonzada al contemplar a todas las personas a nuestro alrededor que parecían disfrutar el espectáculo

Lilly se acercó a nosotros diciendo que era hora de dar el discurso, ella iba a hacerlo, pero en vista de que Harry se encontraba presente, él lo haría. Con nuestras manos entrelazadas subimos al estrado en compañía también de nuestros padres y mi pequeño James como ya era costumbre.

-Buenas noches a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien, antes que nada, disculpen por el pequeño espectáculo de hace un rato-dijo mi amado esposo riendo un poco haciendo que los demás imitaran su gesto-quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes su presencia, para nosotros es muy importante esta fecha, pues se conmemora el surgimiento de este vasto complejo empresarial, cuyo fundador fue mi padre y algunos otros empresarios que se encuentran hoy presentes al igual que mi estimado suegro, quien es socio nuevo-miro un momento a mi padre quien asintió aceptando su mención-antes que nada debo decir que el triunfo corporativo que ha tenido esta empresa se debe al apoyo de los muchos trabajadores que laboran en nuestras oficinas, desde los grandes accionistas, hasta las maravillosas personas que nos alimentan cada día-eso hizo reír a algunos incluyéndome-pero también debemos esos logros a muestras familias, ya que sin su apoyo estoy seguro que no habríamos llegado tan lejos-la prensa presente en el acto no perdía ningún detalle de lo que Harry hacía, esta gala, de seguro seria la portada de algunos periódicos el día de mañana-quiero agradecer especialmente a mi familia, mi padre, creador y fundador de este imperio, que Dios lo tiene en su gloria; mi madre, que fue un pilar fundamental en la vida de mi padre, su apoyo incondicional y de quien puedo asegurar sin su apoyo no sería la persona que soy el día de hoy; mis suegros que han sido amigos incondicionales para mi familia; mis amigos que coincidentemente son mis socios y con los que comparto no solo negocios si no también buenos momentos de ocio; pero principalmente quiero agradecer a mi amada esposa, sin su amor y su apoyo no encontraría la manera de levantarme cada día con el ánimo para salir de casa y llevar este negocia adelante, gracias mi vida por estar siempre para mí cuando te he necesitado, gracias por darme un maravilloso hijo que llena mis días de alegría, gracias por darme a la linda nenita que viene en camino, ha sido muy difícil para nosotros, pero lo logramos, vamos a tener a nuestra princesita, te amo mucho-en este momento las lágrimas abandonaban mis ojos sin control, no es posible que este hombre maravilloso sea mío, no lo merezco-gracias también a todos ustedes por siempre apoyarnos…..muchas gracias

Los aplausos y ovaciones de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, el discurso fue muy emotivo, esta vez Harry sacó a relucir sus hermosos sentimientos, me tomo de la cintura y acarició mi vientre, beso brevemente mis labios y tomo en brazos a nuestro hijo, quien no tardo en colgarse del cuello de su adorado papi

El resto de la fiesta fue historia, baile un par de veces con mi padre, pero la mayoría del tiempo la pasé junto a Harry, lo había extrañado demasiado en su ausencia como para alejarme de él ahora

-quedó muy cansado-dijo mi esposo mientras me ayudaba a desvestir a nuestro hijo y a colocarle su pijama para que durmiera más cómodo

-claro que sí, bailo toda la noche con sus abuelas y jugo con los hijos de Ron y Luna también

-mi madre paso mucho tiempo con Severus esta noche, ¿no lo crees?

-si, ¿eso te molesta?

-creo que no, de hecho me parece bien que mi mama se dé la oportunidad de conocer a alguien con quien compartir su vida, así como yo comparto la mía-respondió mientras besaba mi cuello y me abrazaba por atrás colocando sus manos en mi pancita

-shuuu, vamos a despertarlo-lo regañe mientras terminaba de acostar a mi pequeño, bese su frente y encendí la lamparita que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, aun le temía a la oscuridad; Harry también beso su frente y luego juntos nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación

-te ves hermosa con ese vestido-dijo mientras me abrazaba-pero te verías mucho mejor sin el-me miro coqueto

-entonces has algo al respecto-gire dándole la espalda y de inmediato sentí que deslizaba el cierre hacia abajo, una vez hubo terminado de bajarlo lo solté de mi pecho y lo deje caer quedando solo en unas braguitas de encaje, no llevaba sujetador

-eres una pequeña traviesa-lo sentí besar mi cuello y mis hombros mientras sus manos se deslizaban libremente por mi abdomen y subían hasta llegar a mis pechos, puso mayor atención en ese lugar y lo agradecí pues la creciente sensibilidad que tenía en esa parte lo hacía todo más placentero

No tardó en voltearme y besarme apasionadamente en la boca, yo correspondí a sus caricias quitando su ropa los más rápido que mis torpes movimientos permitían, al no lograr gran cosa, él sonrió dulcemente y me tomo en brazos depositándome en la cama, terminó de quitarse su ropa y se colocó sobre mi tratando de no depositar todo su peso

-te amo-le dije cuando pudimos separar nuestros labios

-te amo-me dijo antes de besarme como solo el sabe

El resto de la noche nos dedicamos a amarnos como llevamos haciéndolo desde hace casi cinco años

Nuestro matrimonio comenzó como un pacto por conveniencia y se terminó convirtiendo en el más grande sueño de amor


End file.
